El arte de la guerra
by PetronilaChan
Summary: Después de la guerra mundial ninja el Kazekage tiene mucho trabajo, la villa afronta problemas financieros y luego de su fracaso para conseguir esposa, le llega una nueva candidata ¿Podrá Gaara hacerle frente a un campo de batalla para el que no fue entrenado? Además desde las sombras una nueva amenaza se fortalece para golpear de nuevo a los shinobis.
1. Cap 1: Estrategia

Un saludo enorme para quienes le dan una oportunidad al primer fanfic que publico en esta plataforma, antes que empiecen la lectura, unas aclaraciones.

Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo la OC que agregare a esta historia ficticia, este fanfic es de género romance, acción, suspenso y drama.

Advertencia: **puede que contenga lemon** (aun no lo decido del todo)

Sin más que decir, espero disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **Cap 1: La estrategia**

Desde que culmino la 4 guerra ninja, casi todo volvió a la normalidad, aquellos que perdieron a sus seres queridos encontraron la fuerza para continuar, los héroes fueron condecorados y reconocidos, sin embargo habían secuelas que tardarían en borrarse, como lo era el caso de Sunagakure no sato, que a pesar del arduo trabajo de su líder las finanzas a penas lo alejaban de que murieran de hambre, cuando pensaba que las cuentas habían terminado llegaba alguien a poner una pila de documentos sobre su sencillo escritorio, el tan solo miraba sin ninguna expresión, pero cuando lo dejaban en soledad se hundía en su silla soltando un largo suspiro, para luego admirar el cielo a través de la ventana, deseando en ese momento ser un simple ave y volar libremente, sintiendo la frescura del viento a pesar del brillante sol, porque eso también era otro problema, el clima del área desértica parecía empeorar cada día, incluso en los invernaderos era difícil cultivar, le preocupaban hasta su colección de cactus.

— ¿Gaara? —canturreo una voz conocida quien abrió la puerta sin antes tocar, pero se lo esperaba de Temari, siempre hacia lo mismo, de todas formas tan solo lo encontraría igual que de costumbre, ahogado en papeles.

—Di que me traes buenas noticias —ella tan solo lo miro con cierto pesar, ahora se sentía un poco culpable, estaba tan preocupada por su ceremonia que había olvidado las preocupaciones de su joven hermano.

—La verdad viene a preguntar por la fecha de la ceremonia de nuevo —irrumpió el hermano fanático de los títeres — ¿Qué tal si Temari mejor se casa con un noble? tal vez nuestros problemas financieros se solucionen —se atrevió a bromear tan solo para recibir una mirada fulminante de parte de la mayor.

— ¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes? —se defendió la rubia.

—Es el turno de Kankuro para intentarlo —musito el 5to mientras miraba con desdén a sus hermanos, en el pasado una conversación tan amena nunca hubiera ocurrido, pero ahora eran cotidianas y de alguna forma resultaban agradables para los 3.

—Tu eres el Kazekage, yo soy un simple ninja —se victimizo así mismo.

—Mejor volveré más tarde —al fin se hartó la fémina quien salió por donde llego.

—Ya se molestó de nuevo— soltó el marionetista para sorpresa del Gaara quien no lo había tomado de esa forma, porque en realidad aun desconocía muchas facetas de las personas y en especial, no podía comprender a una mujer, dudaba mucho llegar si quiera a saber sobre los sentimientos de alguna.

—Tengo una misión para ti — él castaño de rostro maquillado se espantó de una manera exagerada, apenas hace 2 días volvió de una misión y ya su hermano lo enviaría a otra.

—Y así quieren que me case —pero sabía perfectamente porque tantas misiones de manera tan repentina, Kankuro tenía la horades de aceptar una paga ridícula que apenas podía cubrir sus necesidades básicas, era lo menos que podía hacer mientras su líder también se sacrificaba.

Otro reporte semanal al consejo de ancianos, informes de las misiones relevantes, las que tenían éxito y aquellas que se convertían en una gran pérdida para la aldea, porque hasta los más inexpertos eran enviados lejos para cumplir las peticiones del Daimyo quienes poseían el dinero que alimentaba a los shinobis, cuanto pesar era depender de políticas, era la única cosa que Gaara odiaba de ser kazekage, con dolor daba los datos financieros, unos que reportaban la baja económica, el silencio se hizo casi eterno luego de escuchar las cifras, los viejos estaban a punto de caer en la desesperación.

—En definitiva tendremos que aceptar ¨aquello¨ —menciono el más joven, dejando un poco confundido a los ancianos, quienes no dudaron en preguntar a que se refería —Al parecer se ha filtrado el que nuestra villa ha decaído, por lo tanto me han ofrecido ayuda económica desde otras tierras, a cambio de que trabajemos para ellos —los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, mientras que el 5to se mantenía impasible luego de dar aquella información que él mismo había inventado.

— ¡Seria una ofensa para el Daimyo!—Toujuurou exclamo escupiendo algo de saliva al hablar.

— ¿Hablas de nuestro tacaño Daimyo? Nosotros somos leales al país del viento pero en cambio ellos están matando a la villa —contraataco el anciano Ebizou.

—Lo que no sabemos es que si esa nueva tierra querrá crear lazos duraderos con nuestra aldea, si caemos en la tentación de aceptar y no es algo a largo plazo quedaremos desprotegidos — espeto Ikanago acariciando su escasa barba.

—Pero si no aceptamos, en poco tiempo ya no existirá una villa de la cual preocuparnos —intervino Gaara a lo que los demás escucharon con atención porque a pesar de su juventud, se trata de alguien bastante inteligente —Es una decisión bastante difícil, nos tomaremos esta semana para meditarla y en la próxima reunión espero que lleguemos a un acuerdo —todos asintieron y luego de una reverencia se retiraron; el kage volvió a su despacho, esta vez se acercó a la ventana, los rayos del sol tan naranjas daban paso a la noche, esto le hizo pensar.

¨El mundo ninja está construido a base de mentiras, incluso si deseas actuar con honestidad en algún momento llegara el tiempo de mentir, más si tienes un puesto importante, no existe tal tierra que quiera financiar a la villa, pero si les cuento a los ancianos ellos de seguro harán llegar el rumor al Daimyo del país del viento, quien por cobardía aceptara financiarnos, lastimosamente un Ninja no puede existir sin un señor feudal y viceversa, nosotros somos sus espadas y ellos son quienes nos alimentan¨

De sus labios salió un suspiro, esperando que todo marchara según lo planeado, pero por el momento debía terminar otro lote de papeleo.

La información llego hasta los oídos del señor feudal quien realizo una reunión solo con la crema de la crema del país del viento, los más acaudalados y estirados señores quien se encontraban perplejos, primero entraron en una rotunda negación ante la posible aceptación por parte de la villa, pero de pronto los temores inundaron sus pequeños cerebros ¿Quiénes protegerían sus tesoros? ¿Quiénes ocultarían sus valiosos pergaminos? ¿Quién haría el trabajo sucio? Recapitularon las peticiones del 5to quien escribió a puño y letra sus peticiones para la aldea.

1) Construir Pozos de agua para abastecer a tan desértica villa.

2) Invertir dinero en el área de salud y tecnología.

3) Dar pensiones a aquellos ninjas que sufrieron heridas irremediables en batalla.

¿Acaso podría ser ese hombre tan sencillo? Incluso tras leer aquello, el silencio los invadió en la sala, aunque no en sus mentes, cada uno pensaba algo distinto pero basado en sus intereses, porque aquello era una guarida de serpientes mas venenosas que el mismísimo Orochimaru; tomar una decisión no les sería fácil, pero el tiempo transcurría y no estaba a su favor.

A tan solo 2 días antes de la reunión un mensaje llego a la villa, al descifrarlo un ninja corrió a toda prisa por los pasillos hasta la oficina del Kazekage, llamo a la puerta y le fue permitida la entrada, su rostro estaba empapado de sudor debido a la euforia que traía, incluso el 5to abrió sus ojos más de lo acostumbrado por la sorpresa, esperando que fuesen noticias de su agrado.

—Gaara-sama, recibimos un mensaje del Daimyo, dice que estará en la aldea en 1 día, que ya están a la mitad del camino —la expresión del pelirrojo no cambio hasta pasado unos segundos, pero en el fondo estaba atónito, no se esperaba una visita del señor feudal.

—Avisa a Temari y a Kankuro para que lo escolten —el ninja asintió sin dudar y se marchó con la misma prisa con la cual llego.

Gaara del desierto, se ocupó en preparar una bienvenida, los alojaría en el hotel más lujoso de la villa, aunque este comparado con el oasis donde se encontró con aquella mujer quien supuestamente seria su esposa se quedaba muy pequeño, sin embargo haría todo el esfuerzo, gastaría su sueldo de 1 año, y parte del de sus hermanos si era necesario para mantener contento al estirado ricachón que se molestó en venir hasta la pequeña villa. Las horas apenas le bastaron, en un parpadeo había transcurrido 1 día y por la calle principal de la villa se adentraba el señor feudal junto a su sequito, de manera más discreta de lo normal, unos cuantos camellos, 2 palanquines y la servidumbre, un grupo más o menos de 10 personas sin contar la escolta de la aldea, se detuvieron frente al hotel, del palanquín bajo un hombre tan corpulento que caía en la obesidad, de muy baja estatura y con bigotes que no ayudaban a su gracioso aspecto.

—Bienvenido Tanaka-sama —saludo el 5to haciendo una reverencia respetuosa, al igual que sus acompañantes, Baki y 2 de los ancianos consejeros, a los cuales pese a su dolor de espalda cumplieron el deber.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad Kazekage-sama —el regordete devolvió la reverencia hasta donde su abultado abdomen le permitió.

—Debe estar exhausto por el viaje, ordene que preparan un banquete en su honor, espero lo disfrute —aunque en sus adentros el ninja pensaba que era mejor que ese hombre pasase un tiempo sin comer.

En la cena los trabajadores del hotel corrían de un lado a otro con bandejas llenas de comida y jarras de sake a rebosar, el ¨invitado¨ parecía divertirse lo cual relajaba al anfitrión, sin embargo la pequeña intriga merodeaba por el aire junto al humo del tabaco quemado, en el salón se encontraban, el señor feudal a la cabeza de la mesa, Gaara al otro extremo, a los lados los 2 ancianos y 2 importantes politos, cuando estuvieron satisfechos de tanta comida y antes de caer en la irracionalidad de la ebriedad era hora de hablar de negocios; las puertas corredizas fueron cerradas quedando fuera la custodia de ambos bandos.

—Un rumor poco halagador me trajo hasta la villa, algo preocupante para ambos, por lo tanto quería cerciorarme antes de precipitarme —como de costumbre el ninja mantuvo su expresión imperturbable, como una máscara de porcelana ante el comentario del regordete.

—Me temo que no se a lo que se refiere —menciono Gaara con total inocencia.

—Se dice que la villa piensa traicionar al país del viento —soltó sin más, el Daimyo a lo cual los shinobis fingieron sorpresa.

— ¿Traición? Esa es una acusación grave, le aseguro que ninguna persona habitante de esta villa piensa lanzar un solo shuriken en contra del país del viento, pero si el mismo país no puede sustentar a los shinobis que lucharon y que luchan por él, es justo que defendamos a quienes nos ofrecen de comer, lo invito a recorrer las calles fuera de su palanquín, admire la sequía, también voltee a ver a nuestros héroes de guerra que lo dieron todo y se quedaron sin nada, llore junto a las madres que pierden a sus pequeños hijos los cuales mueren defendiendo las fronteras ¿Cree que dejare morir a mi pueblo? —los ojos gélidos del joven destellaban convicción, los ancianos se sentían orgullosos de su Kage, mientras que él regordete empezaba a sudar, porque por muy hombre de política que fuese, le aterraban unos ojos que de seguro había visto y cometido tantos horrores.

—El dinero no es algo que crece en los árboles, pero tiene usted razón, estamos dispuestos a aumentar el presupuesto para invertir en la aldea, no tiene que formar pactos con nadie más —se abanicó acalorado el noble.

— ¿Cómo sé que no volverá a faltar a su palabra? —presiono el kage, no quería que esta disputa se volviera problema de mil años, que una temporada el Daimyo fuera bondadoso y luego se volviera avaro de nuevo ¿Cuántos planes más se le ocurrirían al pelirrojo?

—No quiero terminar como el primer Daimyo —hace algunos años el país del viento había quedado totalmente desprotegido causa del mismo asunto, el final de un tacaño no es nada agradable —Tengo otra cosa para usted, tómelo como un obsequio.

* * *

 **Nota** : Espero les guste la idea del fic, se me ocurrió en un sueño, espero sus comentarios ya sean críticas constructivas. Lo siento pero me vi en la obligación de crear una OC para Gaara al no gustarme ninguna pareja dentro del anime para él. Sin más, me despido con mis mejores deseos para ustedes.


	2. Cap 2: Nana

Saludos a mis lectores/as les dejo el 2do capitulo el cual escribí con mucho cariño.

Gracias por sus reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Como de costumbre, Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishi-sama, yo solo invento historias para fines recreativos.

* * *

Cap. 2 Nana

De pronto tras una orden del señor feudal, apareció por la puerta una joven muchacha, de cabellos negros como la noche, piel blanca y unos radiantes ojos color miel, los presentes incluido el mismo Kage no pudieron evitar el pensar que se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa, con sutileza hizo una reverencia luego de sentarse en el suelo sobre sus piernas, el regordete dejo salir una carcajada.

—Su nombre es Nana, sus padres y sus 3 hermanos murieron en la guerra, desde entonces es una doncella en mi castillo, a pesar de no ser una ninja, es una chica bastante fuerte e inteligente, la quiero como a una de mis hijas —ella mantenía la mirada baja, no por timidez, si no por respeto —El Kazekage necesita una esposa ¿No es así? La última vez no supieron elegir, pero le garantizo que Nana es una joven pura e inocente —por segunda vez habían atacado a Gaara del desierto con la guardia baja ¿Qué debía decir?

—Nos elogia su preocupación Tanaka-sama y no dudamos de su palabra, prepararemos una entrevista de matrimonio lo más pronto posible —irrumpió Ebizou —Si nuestro Kazekage está de acuerdo —el pelirrojo tan solo asintió, su lengua no quería moverse más, otra vez estaba acorralado en una situación desconocida.

—Tienen mi palabra de que no se arrepentirán, Nana será como una embajadora y mediadora de paz entre nosotros, su corazón puro los dejara encantados —si que sabía hablar el Daimyo, ocultando sus intenciones verdaderas al exponer ciertos intereses.

Mientras otros se quedaron en la velada, el líder de suna no tenía descanso, el Daimyo le había entregado el dinero y ahora debía distribuirlo sabiamente, en la soledad de su despacho mientras llenaba hoja tras hojas, lo tomo por sorpresa el amanecer, las noches en el desierto son frías y los cálidos rayos del sol le calentaron el cuerpo, entonces sin querer pensó en esa chica ¿Sería igual a Hakuto o que secreto guardaría esta? Sabía que rechazarla no era una opción, pues sería una ofensa para el señor Feudal quien etiqueto a esa chica como casi un miembro de su familia, pero tampoco quería caer en otro engaño, mucho menos arrastrar a una jovencita a una vida que no deseara; entonces le pareció tan complicado este asunto que sintió cansancio, cerró los ojos y concilio el sueño.

Temari con su rubia cabellera como el sol de mediodía quien tomaba un relajante baño matutino sumergida hasta el cuello en su tina de baño, estaba tan preocupada por su pequeño hermano, aunque se trataba de alguien tan impasible no quería que sufriera más decepciones, siendo guardaespaldas del kage se había enterado de todo, en especial de la nueva prospecto de esposa, pago a una empleada del hotel por información recibiendo lujo y detalles sobre una mujer que actuaba de manera normal, seguía las órdenes del señor Feudal como una autentica servidumbre, lo que le resultaba chocante a la Kunoichi ¿Quieren que el 5to Kazekage de Sunagakure no Sato se case con una sirvienta? Al principio le pareció una idea irritante, pero en el fondo sabía que siendo Gaara un hombre al cual no le interesaban los lujos ni las apariencias le daría totalmente igual, que incluso una mujer sencilla y bondadosa sería ideal para él; aun así no estaba dispuesta a aceptar una boda sin estar segura, salió de la tina con rapidez, envolvió su esbelto cuerpo en una toalla seca y se dispuso a ir a la habitación a alistarse, sin dejar de meditar la situación, cuando estuvo vestida con su yukata negro y el abanico en su espalda salió con prisa.

—Nana-chan ¿Crees que puedes salir un momento? —la morena asintió sin dudarlo ante la propuesta de la rubia, de todas formas el señor feudal tenía un juego de cartas con otros viejos estirados, seguro que estaría ocupado hasta el almuerzo; así que siguió a la manipuladora del viento hasta la salida, ambas mujeres empezaron el recorrido por las arenosas calles, Temari con disimulo observaba a la contraria de pies a cabeza, si, se trata de una chica hermosa, de eso no hay duda —¿Qué tipo de ninja eres? Tal vez al Daimyo lo engañes pero a mí no —la interrogada tan solo sonrió.

—Temari-sama eres muy observadora, pero no soy una kunoichi de verdad, aprendí en casa con mi familia algunas cosas, ya que ellos si eran ninjas de buen nivel, yo no tengo el talento necesario pero si se cocinar muy bien —ambas rieron por lo bajo, aunque para la oriunda de la villa se trataba de una máscara —Sin embargo luego de sus muertes practico todos los días en las mañanas, para sentirme cerca de ellos —menciono con nostalgia.

—Bueno, acá en la villa podrías entrenar también, sin tener que ocultar nada —la lengua de Temari era filosa, la morena lo percibió, no confiaban en ella y era lógico, después de todo se trataba del kage quien estaba en medio de estas 2 mujeres.

—Eso me gustaría mucho —respondió con amabilidad.

—¿Esta bien si te hago una pregunta directa? —ella asintió sin dudar —¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho el Daimyo? —el silencio apareció tan solo para irse luego de un par de minutos.

—He oído hablar sobre Kazekage-sama, que es alguien admirable y fuerte, apenas pude verlo anoche, me sorprende que sea tan joven y apuesto —esto hizo ruborizar el rostro de ambas —Pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa y los nervios traen dudas, por eso, no puedo darte una respuesta concreta en este instante, lo siento mucho Temari-sama.

—Está bien —en pocas palabras, era lo que la kunoichi quería oír, una respuesta sincera, pues estaba bien el tener miedo, aunque con sus ojos expertos podía dilucidar que la chica se trataba de alguien que hablaba con mucha seguridad, algo tan contradictorio.

Esa misma noche cierto pelirrojo debía cumplir con su palabra, a pesar de que no había logrado descansar casi nada debía ir a una batalla reñida para la cual nunca fue entrenado; aunque esta vez no quiso prestarse a las formalidades de usar un traje caluroso, prefirió su traje rojo de 2 piezas mientras la mayor de los hermanos se mantuvo hablando todo el camino, dándole consejos nuevamente que solo lo hacían crearse miles de pregunta sobre el porqué de las cosas; al llegar a la sala donde sería la reunión se encontró con el Daimyo y la chica quien le servía sake al regordete, ambos grupos saludaron haciendo una leve reverencia y se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de la amplia mesa ratonera; el 5to no dudo en detallar a la fémina, al parecer la habían preparado para la ocasión, un hermoso yukata de color lila con flores de loto estampadas y adornadas con discreta pedrería; su cabello recogido en un moño bastante elaborado, adornado con broches florales, en definitiva poseía una belleza natural, como una flor del campo.

—Yo solo estoy sobrando en esta ocasión, les dejare solos para que puedan conocerse —se despidió el señor feudal quien luego se levantó con dificultad, marchándose al salón que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos, los escoltas del kage se situaron en el pasillo, la privacidad al final no era demasiada, todos ellos escucharían la conversación, una que el pelirrojo no sabía cómo iniciar.

—Luce cansado Kazekage-sama —fue ella quien rompió el silencio, ya había sido informada que trataría con un hombre de pocas palabras —Parece que aunque la guerra termino, un líder siempre tiene trabajo que hacer —aprovecho se situarse junto a él y llenarle tarro con un poco de té, el pelirrojo tomo unos sorbos para humedecer su seca garganta.

—Así es, aunque en realidad todos los ninjas de la villa trabajamos arduamente cada día —su voz ronca contrarresto la melodiosa voz de la chica, pero no era algo desagradable, incluso se sentía un equilibrio, él tan sombrío como la noche y ella con unos ojos tan luminosos como el amanecer —Pero tú lo sabes bien, trabajas para el señor feudal, seguro no tendrás descanso —murmuro con la intensión de que no fuese escuchado, al menos no por el mencionado, ella sonrió con amabilidad.

—Mi trabajo no es nada comparado con el suyo —respondió en el mismo tono.

—Cada trabajo es importante ¿Qué haría yo sin los ninjas médicos? ¿O sin los científicos? ¿O los conocedores de las letras? Incluso dudo mucho mantenerme en pie sin la dueña del restaurant que prepara costillas a la barbecue —ambos sonrieron con complicidad, al parecer era una conversación amena, y el kage pronto se encontró un poco menos preocupado.

—Pronto no necesitara ir más aun un restaurant a comer costillas —ella de inmediato se sonrojo ante su propio comentario —Claro, si Kazekage-sama me acepta —en este punto se tornaría seria la entrevista.

—¿Eso estaría bien para ti? —soltó sin rodeos, a lo cual Temari tras la puerta corrediza se mordió la lengua, sabía que no era bueno presionar tan directamente a una chica.

—Para mi un matrimonio es algo que se basa en la dedicación, la paciencia, el respeto y la responsabilidad, usted tiene todos esos requisitos, ¿entonces como yo no podría sentirme alagada? —dicho esto bajo la mirada con timidez, y en ese momento el kage se sintió cautivado.

La entrevista de matrimonio termino bien, al menos ambos podían sostener una charla amistosa y duradera, lo cual emociono al regordete Daimyo quien se quedó muy contento; por otra parte otra no lo estaba y mientras escoltaban al 5to a su pequeña residencia para que al fin pudiera descansar un poco, se atrevió a exponer sus inquietudes.

—Esa chica es extraña, me parece demasiado perfecta para que sea real —comento con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No tendrás esos llamados celos de hermana? —bromeo el castaño con sorna a lo cual recibió como siempre una de esas miradas amenazantes —Ya que tenemos ninjas en el país del viento se ha investigado a la chica, al parecer todo lo que dice el Daimyo corresponde con los resultados de las averiguaciones, es hija de una familia de ninjas que murieron durante la guerra, luego paso a trabajar como doncella de las hijas de Tanaka-sama, siendo instruida en el mundo de los nobles, tal vez por ello tiene una conducta tan firme —el menor solo escuchaba con atención, manteniéndose en una posición neutral, por una parte eran naturales las sospechas de Temari, ella siempre ha sido la más precavida, pero sentía que no podía vivir con la angustia de que todos se trataban de enemigos igual si este fuera el caso, haría como Kankuro, neutralizaría al enemigo sin dudarlo.

Cuando el kage al fin fue dejado en soledad en su pequeña residencia fue libre para ponerse cómodo y al fin recostarse en su cama, pero a pesar del cansancio un pensamiento rondo su mente, uno donde la mujer de ojos ámbar era protagonista ¿Cómo cambiaría su vida al tener a una esposa? Ya que él no pudo disfrutar de un hogar no tenía idea de cómo serían las situaciones cotidianas, como debía actuar y eso le resultaba incomodo, los libros Icha Icha que su amigo Naruto le había recomendado le parecían muy lejanos a la verdad ¡Eso era! De pronto el pelirrojo se puso de pie, se sentó en su pequeño escritorio donde tomo papel y lápiz para escribir una carta, destinada al revoltoso rubio quien ya se encontraba viviendo en matrimonio, aunque era reciente, al menos este podía despejar ciertas dudas.

* * *

Nota: Como ven nuestro pelirrojo es bastante inocente para estas cosas del amor, ¿Sera que Naruto hizo bien al recomendarle las novelas Icha Icha? Dejen su opinión, nos leemos en un próximo capítulo, como siempre les dejo mis mejores deseos.


	3. Cap 3: Secretos

Hola, acá les dejo la actualización, gracias por leerme espero estén disfrutando al hacerlo.

Como se sabe, Naruto no me pertenece, todo es obra de Kishi-sama, yo solo me invento cosas locas con sus personajes para fines recreativos.

* * *

Cap 3: Secretos.

—Es muy sospechoso que el Daimyo trajera una esposa para nuestro kazekage, siento que algo trama ese viejo zorro —espeto el anciano Arata en plena reunión.

—Pero no podemos rechazarlo después de que nos diera esa suma de dinero, seguramente se enojaría, además ¿Qué podría hacer una jovencita? —Ebizo siempre veía las cosas desde un punto más positivo.

—No tienes idea del poder de una mujer, son incluso más peligrosas que un ninja, más si es una chica entrenada en el arte de las políticas, sospecho que ese viejo querrá incluirla de alguna forma para obtener beneficios de nuestra villa —Fudo siempre tan precavido.

—Pero también podemos usarla a nuestro favor, después de todo ella se quedaría a vivir en la villa, todo depende de que nuestro Kazekage la ponga de nuestro lado, entonces podremos nosotros obtener beneficios del señor feudal —agrego Iwao cosa que hizo murmurar al resto, pero a Gaara le había molestado un poco esa sugerencia, él no quería usar a nadie, sabía que eso no tendría buenos resultados pero no podía expresarlo, el mundo de la política era así, siempre se intentaba ir un paso delante del contrincante aunque este fuese el mismo señor feudal.

—Aún no se decide si nuestro Kazekage se comprometerá con la chica porque es él quien tiene la última palabra —comento Toujuurou a lo que las miradas se centraron en el nombrado, este apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus manos.

—No podemos rechazar al Daimyo, del resto me encargare yo, ahora debemos hablar sobre Temari —con eso punto fin a un tema para iniciar otro, hasta que la reunión finalizo y todos se retiraron a continuar con sus respectivas labores, pero Gaara y Toujuurou se encontraron mas tarde en una habitación secreta.

—Demonios, pensé que quería que te salvara de esa obligación —el hombre se arrancó la espesa mascara, revelando su verdadera identidad, se trataba de Kankuro, luego del golpe de estado el caso del anciano fue llevado de manera secreta y ahora el marionetista se hacía pasar por él de vez en cuando, o también Baki tomaba ese lugar, con la finalidad de espiar al resto de los vejestorios para que no planearan algo descabellado nuevamente.

—De todas formas tendré que casarme, ellos me presionaran para hacerlo ¿Qué más da si lo hago ahora o en unos meses? Además, sabes bien que no podemos rechazar al señor feudal —el castaño suspiro con pesadez —¿Alguna cosa nueva?

—Nada por el momento, pero sería mejor exiliar al verdadero Toujuurou, envíalo a Konoha o mételo dentro de una fosa, si el resto se entera, se armara un revuelo.

—Lo pensare.

Esa mañana estaba motivada la domadora del viento, sus ojos verdes azulado brillaban como 2 estrellas, es que había recibido una carta de Shikamaru, el mismo que se rehusaba a escribir correos electrónicos por ser desconfiado, aunque la rubia se preguntaba ¿Quién tendría curiosidad por leer sus conversaciones tan cotidianas? Esta carta no era la excepción, el ninja de la hoja tan solo le preguntaba que si ella quería amueblar la casa donde vivirían o se lo dejaría a él, por supuesto que mejor dejarle el trabajo a una mujer, es conocido que esto sería muy problemático para el perezoso. Al recordar que la villa tenía financiamiento y que Gaara ya había terminado de administrar ese dinero, no tardo en ir a la oficina, encontrando a su hermano como siempre, trabajando.

—Gaara, sé que puedo sonar egoísta ¿Pero aún no se ha fijado fecha para la boda? —pregunto de manera considerada, aunque el gran cambio del su hermano menor siempre la sorprendía, él sonrió discretamente y asintió a lo cual ella contuvo su emoción.

—Esta mañana tuve una reunión con los ancianos, desde hoy contaras 2 meses para la boda —quiso contenerse pero no pudo hacerlo, se acercó a toda prisa y sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro del pelirrojo a quien le pareció agradable ese gesto.

—¿Estarás bien sin mí? —asintió sin dudarlo, en ese momento su hermano le parecía tan adorable, a pesar de una infancia muy difícil, el cambio de Gaara los llevo a formar fuertes lazos, por ello eran capaz de asegurar que gracias a la adversidades, se querían más que cualquier otra familia —Igual, si me necesitas, sabes que vendré sin dudarlo.

—Lo sé —coloco sus manos sobre las de ellas y se quedaron así por un instante, en el fondo no se querían separar, en especial el pelirrojo, tenía un leve temor de volver a sentir ese vacío que antes lo caracterizaba, porque la soledad resulta bastante amarga, pero alguien llamaba a la puerta, mas papeleo para el líder de la villa, así que Temari le dejo solo para que continuara, ya prepararía algo especial para realizar en familia.

Luego de responder y enviar la carta a su futuro esposo se dio el lujo de pasear por la aldea, quería guardar en su mente cada rincón, en 2 meses se quedaría a vivir en Konoha y seguramente no podría venir tan a menudo a su tierra natal, aunque muchos lo duden ella extrañaría el desierto que la vio crecer, que soporto sus entrenamientos, el mismo lugar donde dejaba a su pequeña familia, sin darse cuenta estaba melancólica, con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, una mescla de felicidad y tristeza se apoderaban de la fuerte kunoichi.

—¿Temari-sama? —la voz femenina la despertó, se secó las lágrimas con disimulo y dio la cara, se trataba de Nana, de inmediato sintió una punzada desagradable en el estómago, ya no diferenciaba si era celos o en verdad esa chica ocultaba algo —¿Estas bien? —asintió como respuesta.

—¿Qué haces por acá? —era raro que no estuviera atendiendo al regordete.

—Termine mis labores y quise caminar un poco, pero hace tanto calor, espero acostumbrarme a este clima cuanto antes —ella sonrió con simpatía.

—Te llevara tiempo acostumbrarte —la noche anterior a la kunoichi se le había pasado una loca idea por la mente, recordando la conversación tan amena que tenía la chica con su hermano, se le ocurrió que tal vez se trataba de una mujer acostumbrada a tratar con hombres —Nana-chan, se me dio una orden, me pidieron que te hiciera examinar, después de todo, hay que estar seguros de seas fuerte para darle hijos a Gaara —los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos de manera espontánea, sí que había sido algo incómodo lo dicho, pero al fin de cuentas, para eso se casaban, y en el caso del kage, ese era el motivo.

—Siempre he sido muy saludable, pero si es una orden, lo mejor es cumplirla.

—Entonces te guiare al hospital —ambas sonrieron pero en cuanto Temari comenzó el paso, la sonrisa de Nana desapareció.

El hospital de la villa estaba impecable como era de esperarse, los médicos andaban de un lado a otro, habían heridos y en su mayoría se trataban de ninjas jóvenes, pero no era extraño conseguirse a uno que otro anciano, pero lo que más incómodo a la morena, fue ver a una pareja, un hombre sonriente y la que seguramente se trataba de su esposa con un enorme vientre de embarazo seguro debía sentirse muy extraño el tener una criatura dentro de su cuerpo ¿Dolería como un cólico? ¿Se movería como cuando los intestinos lo hacen al haber comido algo descompuesto? Se trataba de un un gran enigma de la vida; fue guiada hasta un consultorio donde sin previa espera las hicieron pasar, ser la hermana del kage traía ventajas, una ninja medico las recibió con mucha amabilidad, se trataba de una mujer de cabello castaño que rondaba la edad de 35 años, de ojos negros y facciones suaves, con un aura lleno de carisma.

—Kaede-sama, ella es Nana-chan, la prometida de Gaara, me gustaría que la examinaras, debemos saber cómo está su salud —la kunoichi se sorprendió al conocer a la futura esposa del kage y de inmediato se presentó de una manera más formal, también le indico a la morena que se desvistiera detrás del biombo y que usara una de las batas que se encontraban en el mismo lugar; sin rechistar obedeció la indicaciones pero mientras se despojaba de su yukata su oído agudo la ayudo a escuchar el cuchicheo entre las kunoichis.

—Examínala a fondo, en especial, comprueba si es virgen —la paciente tan solo tomo un respiro antes de salir, sabía que esto no sería fácil para ella, pero debía afrontarlo y tener éxito, aunque con Temari tan cerca, sospechaba que no la tendría fácil, así que salió con su mejor sonrisa.

—Bien, primero veamos cuanto mides y cuanto pesas —explico la médico, quien después realizo otros exámenes, incluso dejando a la morena totalmente desnuda, la princesa del viento no perdió detalle, ambas eran diferentes, Temari siendo una mujer alta, esbelta, de cuerpo armonioso, piernas torneadas y fuertes, todo gracias a su entrenamiento; Nana por su parte siendo más baja y menuda, de cuerpo delicado pero generoso, en definitiva se trataba de esas chicas que adquirían como un bonito trofeo para exhibir, sin embargo había algo en sus sutiles movimientos que denotaba agilidad.

—Se trata de una chica completamente saludable —menciono la médico con una gran sonrisa —No encontré una sola cosa mala en ella —ese era su diagnóstico, luego de haber tocado, visto y usado métodos con el chakra, no noto nada anormal en la morena, tan solo unos moretones que marcaban su blanca piel, cosa que no tardaron en preguntarle su procedencia y ella alego que a veces se equivocaba en el trabajo haciendo enojar al señor feudal.

Al contrario de causar alivio en Temari, le provocaba más dudas ¿Acaso solo serían ideas suyas? Deseaba ser un poco despreocupada como Kankuro, quien simplificaba cualquier cosa en la vida; luego de que terminara la revisión y que Nana volviera a usar su ropa, la rubia pensaba invitarle a comer algo, al menos se lo debía luego de hacerla subir a una cama donde por poco le revisan hasta el alma, aunque hacer eso ultimo no era tan mala idea si tan solo se pudiera hacer, pero casi saliendo del hospital se encontraron inesperadamente con alguien de cabellos rojos, vestido con su túnica blanca, quien las miro con algo de sorpresa.

—Gaara ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Te sientes mal? —pregunto algo nerviosa la mayor y en cambio Nana saludaba haciendo una respetuosa inclinación.

—Vengo por trabajo ¿Y ustedes? —en definitiva Temari quería meterse por un tubo, no tenía idea de que responder, su nerviosismo era notorio, el sudo le corría por las sienes.

—Temari-sama me hacía un recorrido por la villa, y conocer dónde está el hospital es bastante importante —la rubia se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la morena, ¿Por qué no había dicho la verdad?

—Ya veo —musito el 5to —Pensamos abrir una nueva área especializada en niños ¿Quieren ver? —la menor asintió sin dudar mientras que Temari rechazo la oferta, ya había interferido demasiado por el día de hoy, mientras los vio alejarse pensó en tantas cosas que no la llevaban a ninguna parte.

Pasado 3 días el Daimyo abandono la villa junto con Nana, pero se había llegado al acuerdo de que luego de la boda de Temari, el Kage desposaría a la chica a la misma que le prometió en privado, escribirle constantemente durante el periodo en el cual estarían alejados, pero ya había pasado una semana y el pelirrojo continuaba sin tener idea de cómo iniciar una carta de ese tipo ¿Acaso debería enviarle información sobre cactus? Esto hacia que se preguntara una y otra vez si en verdad serviría para ser un esposo, pero una noche cuando abrió el nuevo aparato al que llamaban computadora portátil e iba a pasar 1 hora en el correo electrónico donde sus dedos eran incapaces de moverse fue él quien recibió un mensaje.

 **De: Uzumaki Naruto**

 _Saludos Gaara._

 _Lamento no haber respondido antes, me costó entender bastante a lo que te referías, pero al final pedí el consejo de Shikamaru por ser el más listo y de Kakashi-sensei por ser el más experto._

 _En tu posición es algo incómodo el asunto del matrimonio y que por más que lo intentes nunca lograras entender la mayoría de las cosas, pero debes dejar de verlo como una misión, en lugar de eso, has que se sienta como una buena comida luego de pasar días de hambre y si se trata de una buena mujer, entonces será una comida deliciosa._

 _Espero me entiendas, me despido pero ¡Nunca te rindas!_

En ese momento el 5to no sabía si sentir vergüenza porque su problema de seguro ya era el chisme de moda en Konoha, o porque Naruto a veces era tan simple y que en lugar de responder una discreta carta había preferido usar la computadora, pero a pesar de todo eso, en el fondo pudo entenderlo, ¿Pero acaso Nana le brindaría eso? No niega que había disfrutado sus cortos paseos, sobre todo cuando fueron al invernadero a ver a sus preciados cactus; seguramente sus preguntas serian respondidas después de la boda, cuando en realidad se conviertan en una pareja, este pensamiento lo hizo sentir un leve calor en las mejillas y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar el artefacto electrónico, otro mensaje, había entrado.

 **De: Isshiki Nana**

 _Saludos Gaara-sama, espero se encuentre bien._

 _Hoy fui a un invernadero, y encontré este lindo ejemplar (una foto adjunta de un pequeño cactus de color rojo)_

 _Me hizo recordarte, en especial a tu cabello, por eso lo compre, te lo llevare como regalo, espero te guste._

 _Con cariño, Nana._

El leve calor en las mejillas del pelirrojo aumento, por suerte estaba solo, ya que seguramente un rubor se notaba en su rostro de porcelana siempre apacible, pero ese sentimiento lo ayudo a comprender un poco más, tenía en claro que le gustaba Nana, lo cual era bueno, estaría atado a una persona que le despertaba interés, esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo, por eso tecleo pensando cada palabra.

 **De: Gaara.**

 _Saludos Nana, gracias por preocuparte, yo también espero que estés bien._

 _Es un cactus hermoso, no lo tengo en la villa, investigare sobre el, me alegro que también te interesen, porque ahora cada vez que paso por el invernadero de camino a casa, también te recuerdo, espero ambos puedan venir pronto._

 _Con Cariño, Gaara._

Y a kilómetros de Sunagakure no sato, en la habitación de una lujosa mansión, la morena leyó la respuesta que le causo una rara sensación pero no podía decir nada, ni siquiera mostrar la mas mínima emoción, debido a que no estaba sola.

* * *

 **Nota:** Espero les guste, por ahora avanza un poco lento la historia pero ya pronto sabrán de que se trata todo, por cierto ¿Alguien fan de los cactus por acá? Jajaja. Nos leemos en el próximo cap, saludos.


	4. Cap 4: El viaje

Gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios, así sean pocas las que lo dejan, les agradezco infinitamente y si, me encanta dejarlas con la intriga de la historia muhahhaa okno.

Ya saben Naruto no me pertenece, Gaara si, ok tampoco Gaara, todos son de Kishi-sama.

* * *

Cap 4 El viaje.

Era la prueba final del vestido de Temari, el kimono más hermoso que sus ojos pudieran apreciar, blanco, de fina tela de seda, bordado con un hilo plateado brillante que dibujaba abanicos y remolinos de viento para la princesa que los domina, acompañado de su respectivo wataboshi, las lágrimas casi se le saltaron de la emoción, esperaba que tuviera el mismo efecto en Shikamaru, este pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse, pudo ver su propia vergüenza en el espejo, pero quería estar hermosa para su futuro esposo; la modista y su asistente chillaban de la emoción, estaban orgullosas de su trabajo y de complacer a la hermana del kazekage, quien recomendaría la tienda, entonces él vendría a hacerse trajes, podrían tomarle medidas a semejante hombre tan guapo y poderoso.

—¿Eh? —la rubia noto que esas chicas de un momento a otro estaban más emocionadas y ruborizadas que ella, se convenció así misma de que se trataba del cansancio, pues tuvieron poco tiempo para realizar semejante obra de arte.

La noche antes de partir, Temari se topó con la sorpresa de que Nana los acompañaría, según el Daimyo y los ancianos esto era bueno, ya que el compromiso iba en serio; pero le habían impuesto un guardián, o más bien un chaperón, un hombre enorme y corpulento llamado Kai, de cabello muy rapado, única ceja, sumándole una expresión de muy pocos amigos, tampoco parecía hablar mucho pues durante la cena solo se dedicó a comer y beber, esto no disgusto a la rubia, incluso era bueno tener a esa chica fuera de su zona de confort, tal vez así podrían conocerla más. El viaje inicio antes del amanecer, lo hicieron de manera sigilosa ya que la intensión de Gaara es que en la villa no se enteran de su ausencia, solo sus consejeros y Baki estaban al tanto; cuanto frio hacía en el desierto, el hombre corpulento disimulaba su temblor, alrededor de día y medio que se tardarían cruzando el mar de arena, la rubia en especial tomaba fotografías en su mente del entorno, para no olvidarlo jamás; Kankuro custodiaba la retaguardia intentado abrir conversación al gigantón, pero era inútil a lo cual el marionetista se resignó a aburrirse en silencio.

—Cuando te encuentres cansada me lo haces saber —le dijo el pelirrojo a su prometida quien asintió y le obsequio una sonrisa, pero a pesar de según ella haber recibido escaso entrenamiento ninja, les llevaba el ritmo sin ninguna dificultad, incluso durante horas, bajo el sol del mediodía se detuvieron en una cueva, antes cerciorándose que no había peligro alguno, ya conocían ese lugar, muchos ninjas lo usaban de refugio en sus viajes por el mismo camino, la morena saco de su mochila unas cuantas barras energéticas que compartió con todos sus compañeros.

En la noche también se vieron obligados a levantar un pequeño campamento, esta vez a la intemperie, lo único que los calentaba era una fogata y las bolsas de dormir, se suponía que el primer turno de guardia le tocaba a la kunoichi, pero los 3 hermanos estaban despiertos, sentados al rededor del fuego sin poder pegar un ojo, 3 cabezas que no dejaban de analizar la misma cosa desde puntos de vista diferentes; la rubia permanecía abrazando sus piernas, el castaño estaba tumbado sobre su colcha pero de costado apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano, el pelirrojo estaba sentado, haciendo garabatos en la arena con un dedo.

—¿Te gusto el vestido de novia? —se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo en busca de disminuir la tensión a lo que la rubia se emocionó un poco.

—Es hermoso, esas modistas fueron muy hábiles, gracias —aquello había sido un regalo de sus hermanos —¿No fue demasiado costoso?

—No te preocupes por eso, de todas formas te casaras solo una vez en la vida, o eso esperamos —bromeo el castaño.

—¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Kankuro?! —ya estaba furiosa de nuevo, pero al menos su angustia se había ido, esto hizo sonreír al menor.

—Solo que seas más amable —se quejó ya que de un momento a otro su hermana le estaba pellizcando las mejillas —Temari, eso duele, déjame en paz.

Nana tampoco había conciliado el sueño pero fingía que si mientras escuchaba el pequeño alboroto sin entender nada ¿Cómo podían comportarse así unos ninjas de tan alto rango?

Después de medio día mas de viaje, llegaron a la frontera, era el final del desierto y el comienzo de la vegetación y justo en esa línea media la rubia se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás, despidiéndose de las dunas por un par de minutos, deseando que la fuerza de su tierra se quedara con ella para siempre; el resto del grupo le espero en silencio, respetando su ritual hasta que ella decido que continuaran; esta vez se le noto más fuerte; el camino era un poco más agradable en cuanto al clima, estaban resguardados por los frondosos árboles, pero cierto marionetista estaba aburrido de ver tanto verdor, entonces se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea, con mucho sigilo y rapidez uso uno de sus hilos de chakra dirigidos a la morena que iba delante, lo ato a su tobillo derecho entorpeciendo su movimiento y haciendo que se cayera, todos se detuvieron al instante, Gaara fue en su ayuda como el castaño esperaba.

—Lo siento, creo que me tropecé, soy un poco torpe —se disculpó con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas, aún estaba sentada en el suelo, una de sus rodillas se lacero al estar descubierta pues ella no estaba vestida como de costumbre, si no que traía sandalias ninjas atadas con correas hasta casi llegar a sus rodillas y un short bastante corto.

—Descansaremos un poco —el kage quien vestía una chaqueta roja y pantalones del mismo color, rebusco en su mochila sacando una botella de agua y algunos vendajes, se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella con la intensión de limpiar y cubrir la pequeña herida.

—Yo-Yo puedo hacerlo —balbuceo ante la cercanía.

—Quédate tranquila —el resto del grupo estaba paralizado admirando la escena hasta que Temari no lo soporto ¿Cómo podían esos 2 coquetear a plena luz del día y en público? Así que se alejó unos cuantos pasos mientras bebía de su botella de agua; por su parte Kankuro se ocupó de mostrarle una cara terrorífica al chaperón por si se atrevía arruinar sus planes, pero el grandulón no se dejó intimidar al contrario fue el marionetista quien seguramente tendría pesadillas esta noche.

—No falta mucho para el anochecer y la posada está cerca, deberías llevarla en tu espalda el resto del camino —sugirió el marionetista a lo que el menor asintió.

—Lo siento —se sentía totalmente ridícula al ser tomada como una carga, pero el kage no parecía nada molesto, con amabilidad la recibió en su espalda, sujetándola de los muslos con gentileza, su peso no era nada comparado con el que antes solía llevar, pero su gran calabaza ahora era pequeña y la llevaba atada a su cadera, lo que no suponía ningún problema.

—Sujétate bien, iremos por las ramas —ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y entrelazo sus manos a nivel del pecho masculino, Gaara dio un gran salto como si no llevara nada; Kai les siguió cargando la mochila de Nana.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —la rubia había retenido al castaño a pesar de que los demás se alejaban, ella se había percatado del juego sucio de su hermano, pero este le respondió con total sinceridad.

—¿No crees que es injusto? Tú te casaras porque estas enamorada, pero ellos lo harán por obligación, nuestro deber debería ser unirlos lo más que se pueda, así tal vez puedan llegar a ser felices juntos ¿no lo crees? —la princesa de los vientos ahora tenía algo en lo que pensar, por a veces Kankuro llegaba a sorprenderla con su madurez.

Al principio se sentía realmente estúpida, pero a medida que avanzaban y gracias al incomodo silencio, la morena empezó a fijarse y a percibir cosas nuevas, como el hecho de que el cabello rojo de Gaara olía increíblemente agradable, que se sentía suave cuando este chocaba contra su mejilla, que esta era la primera vez que alguien le mostraba amabilidad, cosa que a pesar de que luchaba por no sentir, le termino agradando, algo que le achaco a la locura que habitaba en su mente.

Luego de una reconfortante cena, el grupo se dividió en 2 ya que Temari compartiría habitación con Nana, mientras que los hombres tendrían la suya; la kunoichi se alisto para darse un baño invitando a su compañera provisional quien no se negó, debido a que habían llegado algo tarde el lugar estaba solo, como reservado para ellas, lo primero era limpiarse, cada una en una ducha se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo, frotándose con jabones perfumados, uno olor a lavanda y otro con aroma a jazmín, esto era tan reconfortante luego del extenso viaje, después entraron a las aguas tibias que terminaban por relajarlas más.

—Temari-sama ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —la rubia estaba con los ojos cerrados con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, así que solo hizo un sonido de aprobación ante la pregunta —Ahora que vas a casarte y vivirás en otra villa ¿Te alegra dejar de ser una kunoichi? —la princesa de los vientos reacciono, tomando una postura más atenta, porque de todas las preguntas que le habían hecho, tal vez esta era la más extraña.

—¿Por qué preguntas algo tan extraño?

—Tengo entendido que la vida de un ninja es difícil y muchas veces cruel, se sacrifican por el bien de otro, matan porque así les fue ordenado, entonces ¿Te sientes aliviada por no tener que hacer esas cosas nuevamente? —la rubia clavo sus ojos verdes azulados en las orbes ámbar de la morena, quien lucía como si estuviera hablando sobre tipos de flores.

—Tienes razón, la vida de un ninja es así, pero deberías saber que un shinobi muere como tal, es probable que yo no pueda ejercer en Konoha, pero si soy llamada al campo de batalla, allí estaré sin dudarlo, si mi villa me necesita, entonces yo volveré para pelear por ella y si mi familia está en peligro, yo matare a cualquiera para salvarlos —respondió sin un ápice de duda.

—Ya veo —la morena se sumergió un instante y luego acomodo su larga cabellera hacia atrás para despejar su rostro.

Luego de 3 días de viaje, y bajo el manto del atardecer lograron llegar a la villa oculta entre las hojas, las mejillas de Temari se tornaron tan rojas como un tomate, pues en la entrada estaba su futuro esposo para recibirlos, pero no podían abalanzarse y fundirse en un abrazo como ellos querían, pues la rubia tenia demasiado orgullo como para coquetear en público, por lo cual lo primero fue un saludo formal con una reverencia, hasta que el relajado marionetista abrió la boca.

—Cuanto tiempo cuñadito —los nervios de la rubia podían verse en el ambiente en forma de chispas, aun no estaba acostumbrada con esa familiaridad entre sus hermanos y el ninja de Konoha ¿Es que no podían ser normales y actuar de una manera menos amistosa?

—Me alegra verlos, tenemos mucho de que hablar…—antes de decir otra cosa apenas había notado al sujeto gigante —¿Quién es esa cosa? —pregunto en susurro a los ninjas de suna.

—Es Kai el escolta de Nana-chan —menciono Gaara dando un paso hacia un lado e invitando a la chica que se uniera —Mi prometida.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamo Nara ante la respuesta, apenas notando a la chica quien saludo con el debido respeto —Así que ella es —luego de recobrar la compostura sonrió —Bienvenida Nana.

—Gracias.

Shikamaru los llevo a un hotel reservado cortesía de la familia Nara, donde se alojarían esos días, de nuevo la rubia y la morena compartirían habitación, la primera estaba nerviosa, se había dado una ducha y vestido de manera formal, con un kimono azul cielo estampado con flores de Sakura, se peinaba el cabello con brusquedad frustrándose en el intento de hacerse un nuevo peinado, hasta que sintió una cercanía y reacciono sujetando las delicadas muñecas de su compañera de habitación.

—Solo atare tu cabello —la princesa de los vientos se relajó y permitió que la chica le ayudara, sus manos se sentían hábiles pero delicadas, le hizo dos pequeñas trenzas que colgaban a los lados de su rostro, con el resto de cabello hizo un moño alto, tomo las trenzas y las paso alrededor del moño —Te prestare esta —le encajo en el cabello una peineta plateada con flores de sakura que combinaban con el atuendo de Temari.

—Gracias, eres muy buena ¿Me ayudaras el día de mi boda? —la morena asintió sin dudar.

La razón por la cual la kunoichi de suna se había arreglado tanto es porque tenía una cena formal en la casa de su prometido, a la cual partió junto a sus hermanos, el marionetista la alabo en cuanto la vio, porque en realidad le pareció que su hermana lucia radiante esa noche aunque ellos también habían sido obligados a vestir de manera formal, con ajustados y tiesos trajes, el castaño no llevaba maquillaje alguno además la rubia le arranco esa estúpida capucha que nunca se quitaba, acusándolo de que la usaba todo el tiempo porque se estaba quedando calvo.

* * *

Nota: Espero disfrutaran este capítulo, el próximo estará dedicado a la boda de Temari me esforzare porque sea muy hermoso les dejo la gran pregunta ¿Sera que de verdad Kankuro se está quedando calvo o solo busca ocultar su sensualidad? Nos leemos en el próximo cap, les dejo mis mejores deseos.


	5. Cap 5: El gran día

Hola nuevamente, traigo otro capitulo de la historia, un poco especial ya que esta dedicado al ShikaTema, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Naruto no me pertenece, todo es obra de las maravillosas manos de Kishi-sama.

* * *

Cap 5: El gran día.

La cena se trataba de un evento muy divertido, los Nara en especial Yoshino, la Madre de Shikamaru se encargaron de que los invitados se sintieran como en casa y al final ambas mujeres que pronto serian familiares, se aliaron a la perfección, lo cual asustaba un poco al novio, ahora sí que sería problemático, pero en el fondo le complacía ver a su madre animada, pues había estado decaída desde la muerte de Shikaku, por ello, desde el fondo de su corazón le agradecía a Temari que fuese tan complaciente.

—Bueno Shikamaru, ya es hora de que hablemos seriamente contigo a solas, para aclarar ciertas cosas —soltó Kankuro con un aura tenebrosa mientras se tronabas los nudillos, al perezoso solo le corrió una gota de sudor por la nuca pero no tardo en seguir a los ninjas de la arena a las afuera de la casa, dejando a una Temari muy desconcertada —Tu mamá cocina delicioso —toda la tensión se disipo tan de golpe que hasta Gaara soltó a reír por lo bajo, no se podía creer que su hermano pudiese actuar sin un ápice de seriedad.

—Yo que me había creído tu actuación —bromeo el moreno —De verdad me alegra que estén acá aunque comprendo que es un pequeño riesgo dejar la villa sola —no tenían nada que esconderle a Shikamaru, este se había enterado del golpe de estado.

—Bueno, si cuando regrese se han descontrolado otra vez solo tendré que destruirla —soltó el pelirrojo como si nada a lo que los otros se quedaron perplejos, pero él sonrió —Bromeaba —soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ser aclarado el macabro comentario — No podía dejar que Temari viniera sola, se sentiría muy mal durante la boda ya que nosotros somos su única familia por el momento, además, son cosas que solo pasan una vez en la vida y no quisiera perdérmelo por nada —el Nara sonrió con ternura.

—Yo espero que tus intensiones sean pasar el resto de tu vida con mi hermana, no sabes lo costoso que es un vestido de novia —ya estaba el castaño con su aura terrorífica haciendo que la charla fuese como una entre amigos cercanos.

—Tienen mi palabra, la cuidare y la respetare cada día de mi vida —soltó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, para calmar los nervios que recién le estaban aflorando saco un cigarrillo.

—Hermano mayor, deberías dejar eso, o no podrás cumplir tu promesa —soltó el pelirrojo a lo cual Shikamaru guardo el cigarrillo.

—Tienes razón, hermano menor —los ninjas de la arena confiaban en Shikamaru, era bien sabido que los Nara respetaban a sus esposas y las trataban como a una delicada flor aunque estas siempre fueran mujeres de carácter fuerte tal como Temari, por ello no tenían duda en confiarle a alguien tan importante.

Desde la mañana los ninjas estaban muy animados, aquellos que compraban sus regalos a última hora corrían de un lado a otro, las mujeres abarrotaban los salones de belleza, donde estaba Temari ya que ese era el regalo de Ino, hacer que se viera como la auténtica belleza que era, aunque la princesa de los vientos estaba más que avergonzada, cuando estuvo listo peinado y maquillaje con discreción volvió al hotel, donde Nana fue quien ayudo a vestirla cuidando cada detalle.

—¿No está muy ajustado? —pregunta con cortesía la morena.

—No lo sé, la verdad es que desde que amaneció siento que no puedo respirar —se había pasado el día con un nudo en la garganta, sin saber porque razón.

—¿No estas feliz? —la rubia se giró a mirarla.

—Claro que lo estoy, es solo que ahora mi vida cambiara completamente ¿Qué pasa si no logro ser una buena esposa? ¿Si soy demasiado dominante o si no le gusta mi sopa de miso? —una arruga se formó entre las cejas de la contraria, intentaba ser empática totalmente.

—¿Pero qué dices? Yo creo que mostraras la misma dedicación a tu matrimonio como lo haces con tu deber, serás capaz de proteger y dar todo por tu amor, así que este día deberías estar feliz y orgullosa de ti misma —esa chica, aunque fuese prácticamente una desconocida, Temari sintió dulzura en sus palabras, era justo lo que necesitaba, una figura de mujer en este momento al no tener una madre, y aunque fuese Nana, alguien en quien no confiaba del todo, dejaría que la apoyara al menos este día.

—¿Se puede? —una voz masculina llamo a la puerta a lo que la rubia les permito entrar, se trataba de Kankuro y Gaara quienes al ver a su hermana se quedaron atónitos —Temari, estas hermosa.

—Como una flor de cactus —completo el pelirrojo quien traía una corbata en la mano ya que no había manera de que pudiera ponerse de manera correcta la prenda, al igual que el castaño quien lo había intentado pero sin buenos resultados, este se acercó a su hermana quien tuvo que rehacer todo de nuevo, los ojos del marionetista estaban desbordantes de ternura, si no fuese un ninja tan fuerte lloraría pero luego de que su corbata fuese arreglada abrazo a su querida hermana tomándola por sorpresa.

—Ya es hora —musito él y en cuanto se giraron notaron la escena de Nana ajustando la corbata de Gaara.

—¿¡Qué les dije sobre coquetear en público!? —el pelirrojo se disculpó con su hermana, pero es que no podía evitarlo, su prometida también lucia hermosa con un vestido verde esmeralda muy ceñido en la parte superior pero que se abría en una falda que le llegaba sobre las rodillas, el cabello extendido que le llegaba hasta las caderas y zapatos altos.

Se trasladaron en un carruaje hasta el templo donde sería la ceremonia, un lugar al aire libre, pero resguardados del sol gracias a los árboles, los invitados se pusieron de pie en cuanto la novia llego llevada de la mano de sus elegantes hermanos con trajes negros, la orquesta toco la música durante la marcha nupcial y cuando la rubia levanto la mirada se encontró con la de Shikamaru quien vestía un kimono negro muy formal, desde lejos podía notar su rubor, estaba perplejo, se casaría con una mujer tan hermosa, jadeo discretamente cuando al fin la tenía frente a él, ella estaba sonrojada como cuando tomas el sol durante mucho tiempo y eso combinaba con su suave maquillaje; el sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia, todos los presentes se levantaron para saludar el altar.

—Que los dioses den su bendición a esta pareja de jóvenes que hoy deciden unir sus vidas y que estas nunca sean separadas —la pareja intercambio una especie de rosario para purificarse, luego de esto era la hora de los anillos, un regalo de Yoshino Nara, unas sencillas pero hermosas piezas de plata, las manos de ambos temblaban pero lograron su cometido sin contratiempos; después una sacerdotisa sirvió sake para ambos el cual debían beber en tres tragos ya que ese número les proporcionaría suerte.

Los invitados estaban conmovidos con dicho acto, Hinata se recargo del brazo de Naruto al recordar su boda la cual había sido hace poco, Sai le sonrió a Ino pues ellos también se casarían muy pronto, Chouji estaba junto a su esposa quien ya tenía una criatura en su vientre que empezaba a notarse, Rock Lee le hizo un guiño a Tenten la cual se puso roja hasta las orejas, aun nadie sabía que salían pero todo iba por buen camino; Sakura suspiro con melancolía, pero ella era una romántica nata, disfrutaba ver la felicidad de otros, Nana estaba totalmente atenta hasta que sintió como su prometido le sujeto de la mano con gentileza entrelazando sus dedos sobre su regazo, él lo había visto en otras parejas, pero fuera de eso, también era algo que quería realizar al tenerla tan cerca.

La ceremonia duro apenas unos 40 min, Shikamaru y Temari sellaron su unión con un casto beso para demostrar ante todos el inmenso amor que se tenían, los invitados se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron, ahora los esposos debían retirarse al hotel para cambiarse pues faltaba la recepción, el Hokage Hatake Kakashi había reservado el lugar más lujoso de Konoha, el mismo donde fue la celebración de Naruto y Hinata, este era su regalo de bodas; en cuanto llegaron a la suite Shikamaru soltó un hondo suspiro, pero no era de pereza, sino que se trataba de un gesto de alivio al lograr algo tan importante; la rubia por su parte se encontraba totalmente sensible aún no se podía creer que ya se había convertido en la esposa de Shikamaru.

—Qué bonito lugar, nunca pensé en que podía entrar —era nuevo y bastante costoso, pero es que al entrar había una pequeña sala con muebles y una mesa que tenía una bandeja de frutas, en cuanto se adentraron descubrieron la magnífica habitación, una cama King size, vestida con sábanas blancas siendo decorada con esponjosas almohadas rojas, las cortinas también hacían juego, en cada una de las mesas habían arreglos florales que desprendían un olor magnifico; como todo chico el moreno se dejó caer sobre la cama, estaba tan acolchada que sin mucha dificulta podía quedarse dormido por un rato, la princesa de los vientos tan solo lo miro con desdén, esta se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo donde se admiró nuevamente, con cuidado se libró de su wataboshi para no arruinar su peinado.

—Me cambiare yo primero así que espera en la sala —en cuanto abrió el closet se encontró con su ropa de fiesta, las chicas la habían traído antes de la ceremonia, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar su vestido sintió un leve tirón en su espalda y el cómo su kimono se aflojaba —¿Qué haces? —se sonrojo al instante e intento darse la vuelta pero no se lo permitieron.

—Lo atan en la parte de atrás, tu sola no podrás quitarlo —dejo de protestar mientras el ninja desataba sin ninguna prisa, se trataban de listones tras listones, muchos atados con bastante fuerza hasta que estuvo listo, pero en lugar de irse la hizo girarse, quedando así frente a frente, la tomo del mentón y se acercó para fundir sus labios con delicadeza, como adoraban probar sus labios, incluso sin saberlo ambos recordaban como luego de cada cita se escapaban a un lugar solitario y detrás de un árbol se besaban como unos auténticos enamorados, justo como lo hacían ahora sin ninguna prisa; las manos masculinas le abrieron el blanco kimono deslizando la capa más gruesa fuera de los hombros femeninos que luego acaricio con gentileza —La verdad es que deseo ser yo quien te quite este kimono —susurro entre pequeños besos, haciendo ruborizar a su compañera quien tan solo murmuro un ¨está bien¨ cediéndole total permiso, uno que el moreno no desperdiciaría, así que la descubrió totalmente deslizando la suave tela por sus brazos hasta que esta termino por caer a los pies de la chica formando una montaña de ropa, la admiro con fascinación quedando prendando una vez más de la belleza y sensualidad femenina que posee su ahora esposa quien lo tomo por sorpresa al descubrirle el pecho, pero en cuanto reacciono la ayudo, incluso con los holgados pantalones negros, así ambos habían quedado solo en ropa interior; él volvió a besarla pero ella lo empujó hacia la cama —Haremos esperar a los invitados —menciono en cuanto quedo sentado sobre la suave superficie.

—¿Y de quien es la culpa? ¿Quién empezó? —lo empujo de nuevo dejándolo tendido y así fue libre de trepar sobre el cuerpo masculino, sintiendo su calor, su aroma a hombre que la llevaba a ser un poco impulsiva.

—Te amo —paso sus manos por la delicada espalda femenina delineando lentamente la curvatura de esta.

—Y yo a ti —le beso en la punta de la nariz y luego se levantó —No podemos dejar esperando a los invitados, luego empezaran a pensar cosas raras —el moreno soltó un pesado suspiro, agarro una almohada y la coloco sobre su regazo.

El lugar de la recepción dejo encantados a los invitados al ser todo sencillo pero muy sofisticado, todas las mesas vestidas de color crema, con centros de mesa florales, rosas blancas y rosadas, todo en perfecto orden, sin faltar los bocadillos en donde Chouji ya estaba instalado, Ino arrastro a Sakura y a TenTen a la pista de baile donde se les unieron más invitados, mientras que los provenientes del país del viento tomaron asiento en su respectiva mesa junto a Naruto y su esposa Hinata.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? ¿Qué tal si vienen a cenar a mi casa mañana? Hinata cocina delicioso —el rubio se encontraba muy animado al poder hablar con su gran amigo.

—No puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea, pero me tomare un día más, confio en Baki —esto solo provoco que Naruto se alegrara enormemente, mientras su esposa sonreía al verlo tan feliz; unos ojos ámbar tan solo observaban atentamente la conversación, hasta que el ninja revoltoso se dio cuenta, acercándose al pelirrojo para susurrarle algo.

—¿De verdad es tu prometida? —el kage tan solo asintió —Es bonita —susurro lo mas bajo que pudo para que su amada no lo escuchara y luego se reincorporo como si nada —¿Y cuándo será la boda? ¿Nos invitaran?

—En cuanto regrese se acordara una fecha y claro que están invitados—menciono el pelirrojo con cortesía pero a Naruto le incomodaba algo, podía notarse a leguas que se trataba de un matrimonio arreglado y él ya conociendo las bondades del amor le resultaba un poco indignante, más porque se trataba de Gaara, alguien quien arrastraba un pasado tan duro, al menos se merecía un futuro tranquilo.

—Sé que es una situación difícil la de ustedes, pero no dejen que eso sea un impedimento para llegar a ser felices —la pareja del país del viento se quedó estática ante las palabras del ninja de la hoja —Pueden obtener cualquier cosa que deseen si se esfuerzan juntos, incluso el amor —el ninja de la arena sonrió y le agradeció a su amigo por dichas palabras.

—Naruto-kun tiene razón, además, ustedes hacen bonita pareja —la ímpetu del rubio y la tierna voz de Hinata causaron una pequeña grieta en la coraza de Nana, quien tan solo asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, intentado achacar su leve inestabilidad al día tan descabellado que había llevado hoy; de pronto en el salón se alzaron aplausos, la pareja de ahora esposos al fin habían bajado de su suite, ahora con nuevos atuendos, Temari con un sensual vestido amarillo pálido de corte sirena que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y Shikamaru con un elegante traje azul marino totalmente impecable, luego del animado recibimiento fue él quien tomó el micrófono.

—Gracias a todos por festejar este día tan especial para nosotros, ahora tomen a su pareja y bailemos —le devolvió el amplificador de voz al mismo empleado que se lo entrego y tomando a la princesa de los vientos de la mano la llevo hasta el centro de la pista de baile, tan pronto como la banda inicio una suave canción, tomaron posición, moviéndose al ritmo.

—Nunca me dijiste que sabias bailar —menciono la fémina haciendo que se ruborizara.

—Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer —la hizo girar con sutileza y de nuevo la tomo por la cintura con ambas manos dejando que ella se apoyara en sus hombros; de inmediato muchas parejas se les unieron, incluso Kankuro quien ya se había ligado a una chica se movía por la pista con la maestría de todo un casanova.

—Vamos Hinata — la animo el rubio quien aún recordaba como bailar, pues tuvo que tomar clases para no quedar mal en su boda, pero ahora podían acoplarse perfectamente a ese ritual social; al parecer los únicos que permanecían en sus asientos eran los futuros esposos.

—Lo siento —de verdad se notaba apenado el pelirrojo—Yo no sé bailar —pero de inmediato pensó en que debía tomar clases, un Kazekage debía ser capaz de manejar cualquier situación, más si se trataba de un evento social.

—Puedo enseñarte, es muy simple —después de todo debía ganárselo, aunque muy en el fondo otros sentimientos empezaban a inmiscuirse, el kage dudo un poco pero al ver que muchos en la pista no tenían el talento pero aun así se divertían decidió arriesgarse; en la pista el ser un ninja lo ayudo mucho, tan solo debía seguir los pasos de su acompañante aunque tenerla tan cerca lo ponía un poco nervioso por mi ridículo que sonara, es que no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de contacto, Temari de vez en cuando lo abrazaba, pero se trataba de algo muy diferente; canción tras canción animaron a todos durante unos 40 min ya que pasarían a cenar, deliciosos platillos acompañados de un buen vino, que hasta aquellos no acostumbrados al licor terminaron por degustarlo, en cuanto todos terminaros sus comidas era el tiempo para un ritual muy bonito, el brindis de los novios.

—Su atención por favor —menciono Shikamaru al ponerse de pie y sonar su copa con una pequeña cuchara —Les agradezco nuevamente a todos por celebrar este día tan importante, y también por sus regalos —se oyeron risas de parte de los invitados ante la ocurrencia —Quiero que esta hermosa noche brindemos por mi esposa, Nara Temari, la mujer perfecta para mí, poseedora de una belleza radiante, que muestra su fuerza e inteligencia cada día, pero que también es dulce y atenta —esto hizo sonrojar a la susodicha quien se puso de pie y alzo su copa ya que era su turno de la petición.

—Gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos y que estos me acompañen a brindar por mi esposo, Nara Shikamaru, él que cada día me parece más apuesto, un hombre inteligente y a quien le puedo confiar cualquier cosa que no le dé flojera hacer —de nuevo las risas no se hicieron esperar, pero él al contrario de enojarse la miro con ternura, los invitados levantaron sus copas en honor a la pareja y bebieron a su salud y prosperidad.

Poco después fue momento de cortar el pastel, con biscocho de vainilla relleno de crema dulce y trozos de melocotón, un delicia que luego bajarían de nuevo en la pista de baile haciendo el trencito sin dejar por fuera a ningún invitado por más que este tratada de huir, cerca de las 10pm ya era hora de que los novios se marcharan a su luna de miel, la rubia abrazo efusivamente a sus hermanos mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, el moreno abrazo a su madre y así fue despedida la pareja, en lo que era el comienzo de sus nueva vida juntos.

* * *

Espero les gustara el cap, intente hacerlo lo mas lindo posible, ya saben, eso de calma antes de la tormenta, no sean fantasmas y déjenme un lindo comentario porfis aunque sea malo, pero quiero saber que alguien me lee.


	6. Cap 6: El acuerdo

Hola a mis lectores/as. gracias por el hermoso comentario Shirae, son cosas que me motivan a continuar escribiendo, acá les dejo el otro episodio, por el momento todo muy en calma, me gusta que la historia avance poco a poco.

Como todo el mundo sabe, Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Kishi-sama, alabada sean sus manos.

* * *

Cap 6: El acuerdo.

Se trataba de una mañana preciosa, con los pajarillos trinando por todas partes, la brisa fresca mecía los árboles y los rayos de sol se entremetían por la ventana, pero para el Hokage de cabellos plateados era un tormento estar trabajando con la terrible resaca, pues se había quedado hasta altas horas de la madrugada en la fiesta celebrando como si no tuviera ningún deber, pero sí que lo tenía, incluso con el reluciente gobernante de Sunagakure, quien al no caer en lo excesos se encontraba en óptimas condiciones, preparado para una pequeña reunión que habían pactado en la oficina, acompañados de un poco de té helado para alivianar los malestares.

—¿Kakashi-san seguro que está bien? —el mencionado suspiro y asintió, pues tenían cosas importantes de las cuales hablar.

—Ahora que tenemos una alianza bastante acentuada entre nuestras villas debo expresar mi preocupación, Sunagakure ha decaído notablemente luego de la guerra ¿hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar? —el pelirrojo apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus manos.

—Tiene razón, actualmente afrontamos serios problemas, incluso muchos misterios pero, como el Kazekage debo solventarlos, si dependo de ustedes, aquellos que están causando mis penurias, me verán como un líder débil y serán libres de seguir atacando —el mayor admiraba en el fondo al de menor edad, quien había sido catalogado como el mejor kage de la arena a pesar de su juventud —Igual agradezco su oferta.

—Y seguirá en pie —se revolvió un poco su cabellera plateada antes de entrar en otro asunto —Los ninjas médico de la arena han estado trabajando y aprendiendo sin parar, tengo un informe de Sakura que seguro te gustara leer —la hoja había aceptado pulir las habilidades medicas de los ninja de la arena, habían lazos muy fuertes entre ambas aldeas y en épocas difíciles trataban de ser solidarios.

En otra parte de la villa, Nana se peinaba el cabello frente al espejo, se había colocado algo de perfume e incluso brillo en los labios, todo por la simple razón que en cuanto se levanto pudo ver una nota que habían colado bajo su puerta.

 _Vamos a un paseo por la villa, solo nosotros, como una cita, te esperare a las 10:00am frente al edificio azul. —Att:_ tu prometido.

Miro el reloj y aún faltaba al menos 1 hora para la cita, por ello se quedó pensando ¿Qué clase de mujeres le gustaban al Kazekage? ¿Del tipo sensuales o inocentes? Él le resultaba tan enigmático, nada de lo que había leído o escuchado encajaba con lo que vivía cada día cerca del pelirrojo; el señor feudal hablaba de que los ninjas eran crueles y sus líderes lo eran más aun, que no les importaba sacrificar vidas a cambio de poder ¿Pero podía un monstruo poseer una mirada tan gentil? La morena pensó que tal vez era mejor sacar conclusiones por sí misma en este largo camino que tenía por delante.

—Nana-chan —el pelirrojo alzo una mano para llamar la atención de la morena quien se detuvo un instante para verlo y luego apresuro el paso hasta al fin reunirse —Pudiste escapar de tu escolta, debes tener más habilidades de las que dices —comento con total inocencia.

—La verdad tiene resaca así que no está muy alerta el día de hoy.

—Igual Kankuro, por eso también me fue fácil escapar —sonrieron como un par de cómplices —La Villa de la hoja ha cambiado mucho, tendremos mucho que ver, así que vamos —ambos comenzaron con su visita turística, lo primero fue un museo lleno de antigüedades curiosas y hermosas pinturas, la pareja podía sostener una conversación sobre cualquier cosa, él explicaba sobre armas e historias ninjas y ella analizaba las pinturas creando historias fantásticas o un poco alocadas, al salir del lugar ya era tiempo de almorzar y Gaara tenía un lugar en mente.

—¡Bienvenidos a Ichiraku Ramen! —los saludo un hombre de edad avanzada quien se sorprendió al notar de quien se trataba —Kazekage-sama es un honor tenerlo por acá.

—Gracias, no puedo regresar a mi villa sin pasar a comer algo —la pareja tomo asiento en la barra.

—¡Y has traído a una chica!

—Papá no seas entrometido —le regaño la otra trabajadora —¿Qué desean comer?

—Ramen con naruto —ordeno el pelirrojo.

—Yo tomare lo mismo —y en tan solo unos escasos minutos ya los tazones estaban sobre la barra, a la morena le pareció un exceso de comida pero en cuanto probo los fideos quedo fascinada, el kage estaba encantado, se trataba de una comida sencilla en un ambiente sencillo, pero junto a alguien que le agregaba una chispa de felicidad llevándolo a comprender que tal vez estas cosas de pareja no eran tan complicadas, su hermano le había dicho que el mejor método era dejarse llevar, al menos por hoy llevaría a la práctica ese consejo.

—Prometo venir la próxima vez —el pelirrojo pago la comida y ambos se despidieron antes de marcharse, estaban muy llenos ¿Cómo era que Naruto no engordaba si come demasiado ramen? Misterios de la vida seguramente.

—Gracias —musito la morena y su acompañante la miro con ternura —Hacia mucho que no pasaba un día tan agradable —sin más lo tomo de la mano.

—Y aún quedan cosas por ver —entraban y salían de cada tienda o lugar al azar mirando miles de cosas, la morena compro paletas heladas para ambos y emprendieron camino a un lugar más tranquilo lejos del centro, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban totalmente solos en medio del bosque —Descansemos un poco, este lugar es agradable —se sentaron uno junto al otro sobre la hierba bajo un frondoso árbol que los protegía de los rayos del sol.

—Creo que Naruto-san tiene razón —fue ella quien rompió el silencio dejando un poco atónito al kage —Si intentamos llevarnos bien podemos incluso llegar a ser felices juntos ¿No lo crees? —el pelirrojo asintió sin ninguna duda.

—Perdona si en el proceso me equivoco algunas veces, no soy un experto en estas cosas, tampoco he tenido ni siquiera un modelo al cual imitar —a la morena ese comentario le excavo en el alma, incluso la mirada de Gaara se había tornado triste y lejana.

—Yo tampoco soy experta —soltó sin más —Mis padres no murieron en la guerra, la verdad es que nunca los conocí, pero el Daimyo creyó que era genial decir que vengo de unos héroes de guerra —el pelirrojo no le reprochaba que le habían mentido, al contrario apreciaba la sinceridad de la chica a estas alturas —Lo siento, debí decírtelo antes.

—Me lo estás diciendo ahora, es lo que importa —su mirada turquesa se perdió en los verdes alrededores hasta que un pequeño contacto lo hizo volver a su cuerpo, es que la morena decidió darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, como gesto de agradecimiento por ser simplemente él, había sido tan fugaz que tenía ganas de más, así que la tomo del mentón y se inclinó hacia ella, las mejillas de ambos ardían, la morena cerro los ojos dándole la aprobación de que continuara, el pelirrojo la detallo antes de cerrar sus ojos y con lentitud se aproximó hasta que sus labios alcanzaron a tocarse con delicadeza, nunca imaginaron que ese simple contacto podía despertar nuevas sensaciones pero ambos se dejaban llevar, guiándose solo por los que sus instintos exigían comenzaron un jugueteo rozando entre si esas pequeñas partes de sus cuerpos, ella se aventuró atrapando entre los suyos el labio inferior de Gaara, tan suave, con sabor a uva como el helado que comía hace rato, él sintió el sabor a fresa cuando sus bocas se acoplaron con torpeza ya que no eran las más experto en tal acto, pero les importaba un grano de sal, disfrutaban la cercanía, el abrazarse, el besarse bajo el árbol como unos jóvenes enamorados hasta que un movimiento en los arbustos los obligo a separarse, un inoportuno conejo quien huyo al notar la presencia humana.

—Que susto, pensé que se trataba de Kai o de Kankuro —al kage le dio gracia el comentario, no quería imaginarse a su hermano haciéndole burla y mucho menos que el chaperón le fuera con el chisme al señor feudal tachándolo de indecente, pero esos dos seguro estaban lejos y aún era temprano, quería quedarse un poco más junto a su prometida así que se recostó sobre la hierba recargado su cabeza en el regazo de la morena, donde la manos femeninas lo recibieron al acariciarle los cabellos y la frente, si fuese un gato ronronearía de puro gusto, nunca nadie lo había acariciado y esto lo seducía así como ella se perdía en los orbes turquesas que la miraban con curiosidad y fascinación.

Habían pasado la tarde como dos jóvenes normales, hablando de temas poco complicados y también practicando el arte de besar, que cada vez iban perfeccionando, ambos se sintieron alejados del complicado mundo shinobi, en especial el kazekage quien muchas veces se sentía abrumado de tanto trabajo, pero aún tenían un compromiso que cumplir, así que bajo los rayos naranjas del atardecer retornaron al hotel para alistarse.

—¡Gaara! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? —él castaño le reclamo fingiendo preocupación.

—Solo fui a dar un paseo, somos aliados de la hoja, no creo que nadie me ataque y aunque ese fuera el caso, creo que podría manejarlo —su hermano mayor quedo boquiabierto con la respuesta, no se podía creer que su pequeño y tímido pariente actuase tan ¨genial¨ —Iré a los baños, aun debo ir a casa de Naruto a cenar —el marionetista reacciono minutos después decidiendo unírsele porque después de todo se trataban de esos baños públicos; cambiaron sus ropas por una pequeña toalla atada a nivel de la cadera que solo cubría lo necesario, lo primero eran las duchas.

—No vi a Nana-chan en toda la tarde ¿Se escaparon juntos? —si había algo que a Kankuro le gustaba era indagar en las cosas personales de su hermano, no lo hacía por mala intención, es solo que era una forma de ofrecer su ayuda ya que entendía que este no estaba orientado en muchos aspectos de las relaciones y menos en las de tipo amoroso.

—Tuvimos una cita —confeso el pelirrojo luego de enjuagar sus cabellos logrando que el mayor se emocionara de sobremanera —Recorrimos la aldea y fuimos a comer ramen ¿Crees que estuvo bien? —el ninja lo veía con los ojos llorosos del orgullo que sentía.

—¿Ella tuvo algún gesto especial contigo? —el pelirrojo no entendía del todo la pregunta —Ya sabes algo como, te tomo de la mano, te hizo un cumplido, sonreía todo el tiempo o incluso besarte —el kage asintió —¡Felicidades! Lo estás haciendo muy bien Gaara, ya sabes, si necesitas algún consejo puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa.

—Gracias —se levantó dispuesto a sumergirse en el agua tibia.

—Espera ¿no me dirás que gesto tuvo contigo?

—Por supuesto que no.

En el sector de las chicas, la morena estaba sumergida hasta el cuello en las aguas tibias, por mala suerte tenia compañía, unas habladoras de pura tontería, pero en el fondo las envidiaba un poco, vivir sin preocupaciones, sin cargar con ambiciones, si era cierto lo de la reencarnación pedía ser una simple roca en la otra vida, se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos hasta que una conversación bastante interesante empezó a surgir.

—¿Saben que el Kazekage se hospeda en este hotel? Lo he visto, es tan joven y guapo como dicen —comento una castaña de cabellos ondulados haciendo alboroto en sus compañeras.

—Qué envidia yo quiero conocerlo, pero parece tan serio —esta vez se trataba de una chica rubia de ojos negros como la noche.

—Ustedes son unas ilusas ¿Acaso no saben que intento destruir Konoha? Es un jinchuriki, una bestia —espeto una morena de cabellos violáceos.

—Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora es kazekage y nuestras villas comparten una buena alianza, he trabajado con ninjas médicos de la arena y tienen en estima a su líder —lo defendió la castaña, se podía notar que lo admiraba más de la cuenta.

—Una vez que un alma es corrompida siempre será morada para la oscuridad, un día de estos las alianzas se romperán como de costumbre —sintió que había escuchado suficiente así que salió del agua, cubrió su desnudes con una toalla y fue hasta su respectiva habitación, encontrando una no muy grata visita.

—Eres bastante escurridiza, al parecer estás haciendo lo que te plazca —se trataba del grandulón quien estaba tirado cómodamente sobre la cama.

—No sé de qué hablas, hago lo que me corresponde, formar lazos con el Kazekage —ignorando totalmente su presencia procedió a vestirse aunque el hombre la miraba fijamente.

—Presiento que son lazos muy fuertes, nuestro señor estará muy contento con tu desempeño —comento con una pizca de sarcasmo.

—Si no tienes algo importante que decir, retírate, por favor —el hombre se levantó con pesadez y decidió salir por la ventana, la que Nana cerro junto con las cortinas, ahora podía continuar alistándose y en cuanto finalizo colocándose algo de brillo labial se tiro en la cama mirando al techo, sentía que todo le daba vueltas pero esto estaba en su cabeza ¿Por qué Gaara había intentado destruir Konoha? Tenía tantas cosas dando vueltas en su mente que le dio hasta una terrible migraña, cerró los ojos y dormito un poco hasta que alguien llamo a su puerta, se miró al espejo antes de abrir.

—¿Ocurre algo? —el kage se trata de alguien demasiado detallista y le pareció que el semblante de la morena había cambiado.

—Nada importante, solo tengo un poco de migraña —intento poner su mejor sonrisa.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte descansando, te disculpare con Naruto —de inmediato la muchacha negó.

—¿Y perderme de una encantadora cena? No lo creo, además, disfruto conocer a tus amigos.

A pesar de eso, el camino hasta la casa del rubio fue muy silencioso entre la pareja, la mujer de cabellos negros estaba perdida en su mundo, intentado que la postura de Gaara encajara con un intento de destrucción, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, ser directa y ahorrarse tantos rodeos, pero era claro que aún es demasiado pronto, que no existen lazos tan fuertes como para que él respondiera con la absoluta verdad. La casa de Naruto se trata de un lugar muy acogedor y con su alegría hacia todo más fácil, durante la cena hablaron de trivialidades el rubio se empeñó en poner por todo lo alto a su buen amigo, nombrando lo fuerte e inteligente que es, sobre todo como este se desempeñó en la guerra, tal vez exagerando un poco las historias. Luego de la cena los hombres se retiraron al estudio con la excusa de ver unos cactus aunque en realidad tenían algo de qué hablar a solas, el ninja de Konohagakure aseguro la puerta.

—Eres el Kazekage no tienes por qué dejar que unos viejos decrépitos se entrometan en tu vida —soltó si más el rubio algo molesto a lo que le pelirrojo tan solo frunció el ceño con algo de pesar.

—Ya no somos unos niños y bien sabemos que la mayoría de las veces la vida de un ninja es bastante corta, debo dejar un heredero —tomo asiento y suspiro con pesadez mientras que el ninja cabeza hueca numero 1 no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro.

—¿Por qué no elegiste a una kunoichi de tu aldea? Recuerdo que eres bastante popular —por desgracia el kage siempre estaba tan ocupado en su trabajo que olvido ese hecho, incluso cuando se lo impusieron por primera vez lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Nana no es una mala elección —intento defenderse, pero esta vez Naruto se detuvo a mirarlo fijamente —Lo sé, tendré que dormir con un ojo abierto.

Luego de verlos partir una furia se apodero del rubio, un enojo mezclado con tristeza, Hinata lo noto y lo abrazo con dulzura, intentando consolarlo pues conocía el apego que sentía su esposo por el ninja de la arena, ambos compartían pasado tan trágico, por esa razón, Naruto se preguntaba ¿Por qué todo lo malo le sigue pasando a Gaara? Él dio su vida una vez por Sunagakure, tuvo que pasar la horrible experiencia de la muerte y sin embargo se unió a la guerra como un líder, entonces ¿Por qué demonios el destino no lo dejaba ser feliz?

—Hinata, me siento tan afortunado al tenerle —la estrecho entre sus brazos y hundió su nariz en la azulada cabellera que olía a gloria.

—Todo estará bien, tu energía es contagiosa, siempre alcanzas los corazones de todos, incluso sin darte cuenta, como sucedió conmigo —se sonrojo como lo hacía siendo apenas una niña —Le diste un poco de ese poder a Gaara, así que estará bien.

* * *

Espero disfrutaran de la lectura, como siempre, déjenme sus comentarios, digan ¡no! a los lectores fantasmas, yo por cada fic que paso, dejo mi huella. Me despido dejando mis mejores deseos.


	7. Cap 7: El plan

Hola a todos, les dejo otro capitulo de este lindo fanfic el cual disfruto mucho escribir, espero lo disfruten.

Naruto es propiedad de Kishi-sama

* * *

Cap 7: El plan.

El retorno a Sunagakure fue un poco melancólico para los 2 ninjas de la arena, de cierto modo sentían la ausencia de su hermana ¿Ahora quien les reñiría para luego abrazarlos? Ya no habría más cenas en familia; por estos motivos y más, la tristeza fue la principal protagonista del viaje, el castaño quería llegar pronto a su aldea para visitar a su actual amante y que esta lo consolara entre sus generosos pechos, mientras que el kage se distraía conversando con su prometida, contándole como es la vida en la villa y sus planes para cultivar cactus en su futura casa; no hubo ningún contratiempo en el camino por lo que al tercer día ya estaban entrando a Suna alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, los del país del viento se alojarían una noche antes de partir; Gaara y Kankuro de inmediato se dirigieron a la oficina del kage, donde encontraron a un casi moribundo Baki, al hombre se le marcaban ojeras en su ojo visible como las de un panda, pero aun así era implacable dando una respetuosa bienvenida.

—Dime que no intentaron derrocarme nuevamente —el pelirrojo estaba un poco cansado de estas cosas, se esmeraba día y noche por su villa para que sus consejeros lo consideraran incompetente.

—No, pero igual hay malas noticias, debido a los actuales acontecimientos las inscripciones a la academia ninja son muy bajas, los consejeros sugirieron que se obliguen a los huérfanos a alistarse —informo el mayor creando un momento de tensión.

—Puede que la idea sea bastante cruel, pero si no preparamos ninjas para el futuro la aldea no podrá subsistir —opino el maestro de las marionetas.

—No podemos obligarlos, la mayoría de ellos perdieron a sus padres en la guerra o en alguna misión, si repudian a los ninjas estaremos creando una amenaza para la villa —en cierta parte tenía razón a pesar de que estaba fallos de personal.

—¿Y si les haces una visita? —sugirió su hermano impresionándolos —Eres el kazekage, cuéntales sobre ti, tal vez muchos te admiren y decidan tomar tu ejemplo, no lo veas como política, a veces el volverte ninja y luchar por tu villa te aleja de caminos oscuros.

—Lo considerare.

En otra parte de la villa, alejado de las oficinas centrales, yace un lugar subterráneo olvidado por los dioses, oscuro e incluso húmedo, donde se guardan algunos secretos, en especial aquellos que aún se encuentran con vida, a pesar de su traición el auténtico exconsejero Toujuurou se encontraba recluido en una de las celdas, pero este gozaba de algunas comodidades, pues el kage se trataba de alguien generoso incluso con aquellos no merecedores; por los pasillos se adentraban 3 figuras 2 envueltas en capas negras y sus caras cubiertas por mascaras del tipo Anbu, estos no hacían ruidos mientras que el que iba delante vestido con el uniforme reglamentario de la villa, se paseaba saludando a todo ninja que se topaba en el camino, pues en secreto usaba una técnica del tipo ilusoria, en la cual manipulaba la percepción a través de su voz, con lo que ocultaba a sus 2 acompañantes, hasta que llegaron con el viejo consejero, cerrando la puerta de metal tras de sí, donde pudo desactivar su técnica.

—Así que el Kage infiltro un impostor en el consejo —el enmascarado alto y fornido revelo su identidad, tratándose de Kai.

—Sería una pena que todos se enteraran, en definitiva su popularidad disminuiría más de lo que ya lo ha hecho —menciono el infiltrado, un ninja de cabellos rubios el cual se sentó con total confianza sobre la cama del prisionero.

—Es indignante que deba ayudar a unos maleantes como ustedes —espeto el recluso a la vez que se levantaba de la cama y prefería tomar asiento en una silla, pero no tenía opción, habían prometido liberarlo e incluso le habían ofrecido un lugar en la nueva era que se avecinaba.

—Vamos viejo zorro, cumple con tu promesa, has dicho que hay un pergamino muy interesante, uno que puede invocar al Shukaku —el rubio de nombre Kento, no mostraba respeto por nada ni por nadie.

—En la villa hay otro lugar subterráneo donde se guardan las reliquias, solo los consejeros y el kage conocemos su existencia, pero solo él conoce la ubicación exacta, por lo tanto no será tan fácil y solo él puede hacer la invocación —el mayor coloco otra traba a lo que el rubio sonrió con malicia, clavando sus orbes negras sobre el arrugado rostro.

—No somos unos simples maleantes, somos muchos y tenemos habilidades bastante buenas, así que eso tampoco será un problema, no te atrevas a subestimarnos —una gota de sudor se desprendió de la frente de Toujuurou, tenía que andar con cuidado, estaba tratando con sujetos peligrosos —Nana se encargara de obtener la ubicación de ese lugar, tal como hizo para que te encontráramos.

—¿Piensan usar al Shukaku para destruir la aldea? —el rubio soltó una carcajada.

—¿Pero quién iba a usar un método tan anticuado? Sabemos que eso nunca ha resultado —el viejo frunció el ceño.

—Si eso es todo, es mejor regresar —sugirió Kai.

—De nuevo todo queda en tus manos —sentencio el rubio a la mujer que se encontraba recargada en la pared y que solo se había limitado a escuchar —¿No dirás nada? Siempre tan fría, nunca se sabe lo que estás pensando.

—Solo pienso en cumplir las órdenes, no tienes por qué recordarme mis deberes, si el pergamino es lo que quiere nuestro señor, entonces eso tendrá, solo requiero un poco de tiempo, hacer que el kage confié en mí no es tan fácil —se reincorporo para caminar hasta la puerta.

Gaara se perdió el atardecer e incluso tuvo noción del tiempo luego de revisar los informes, a pesar de su resistencia como ninja, sintió el cansancio del viaje y también hambre, todo estaba tan bien organizado que podía al menos tomarse la noche, salió de su lugar de trabajo dirigiéndose a las calles arenosas de Suna, sus pies lo llevaron a tan solo unas cuadras del hotel donde se alojaba la morena así que se le ocurrió invitarla a cenar, después de todo, pasarían quien sabe cuánto tiempo sin verse y no quería que lo poco que habían avanzado quedara en el olvido; entro al lugar, pregunto en la recepción donde le indicaron la habitación a la cual acudió, llamo a la puerta y tras unos escasos segundos, esta se abrió.

—Buenas noches Kazekage-sama —le sonrió de inmediato la muchacha quien traía el cabello un poco húmedo y desprendía un olor exquisito.

—Buenas noches, quería preguntarte ¿si quieres acompañarme a cenar? —ella asintió sin dudarlo, estaba alistada pues también pensaba salir a comer, pero luego de cerrar la habitación notaron que el supuesto chaperón estaba en el pasillo —Iremos a cenar —el fornido no cambio su expresión de pocos amigos.

—Solo regrésala temprano y en una pieza, antes del amanecer partiremos —dijo como si se tratase de un padre estricto a lo que el pelirrojo tan solo asintió.

Hacia una brisa fresca, las calles estaban totalmente iluminadas y demasiado concurridas, porque se trataba de los días en que los comerciantes venían a la aldea para abastecerla de todo tipo de cosas, pero lejos de ser bueno esa noche, se trataba de una mala noticia, empezando porque el lugar favorito donde el kage suele comer estaba colapsado, al igual que cada uno de los sitios a los que acudieron, él podía obtener un lugar si así lo quisiera, pero jamás se había valido de su estatus para tal acto.

—Lo siento —su rostro de porcelana estaba lleno de pesar.

—No es su culpa —ella miro a los alrededores pero todo era una locura, así que se le ocurrió una simple idea —¿Y si vamos a su casa? Puedo hacerle de cenar.

—¿De verdad? —la morena asintió sin dudarlo y al pelirrojo le pareció una excelente idea, así que cambiaron su rumbo hacia la zona residencial alejándose del bullicio, incluso había silencio entre la pareja, pero este no era para nada incómodo.

—Ya llegamos —los ojos ámbar detallaron el lugar, se trata de una pequeña residencia con 2 grandes cactus adornando la entrada algo que le resultaba un poco tierno a la muchacha, el interior no era más lujoso, pero todo estaba en perfecto orden, a la derecha la cocina, a la izquierda la sala-comedor y una escalera al fondo que seguro llevaba a la habitación —¿Segura que está bien? ¿Quieres ayuda? —por alguna razón Gaara estaba apenado, tal vez porque se trataba de la primera vez que traía a una mujer que no fuese su hermana a casa o porque no quería abusar haciendo que cocinara para él.

—Está bien, me gusta cocinar —el pelirrojo se resignó y tan solo le indico donde encontrar cada cosa, también lamento el no tener muchos comestibles, pues casi siempre comía fuera de casa a no tener tiempo para cocinar ni ser muy experto en ese ámbito.

—Subiré un momento, siéntete como en casa —le sonrió antes de dejarla sola; Nana se tomó tan solo 1 minuto antes de poner manos a la obra, lavo sus manos y luego el arroz el cual colocaría en la arrocera a vapor, tomo unas papas y zanahorias que también limpio, mientras hacía todo muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, se veía a sí misma como una niña de 10 años que actuaba como toda una adulta, haciéndose cargo de una pequeña casa, incluso volteo hacia la pequeña sala captando un fantasma del pasado, un pequeño de 3 años quien se distraía con algunos juguetes, si en ese entonces creía que la vida era dura, deseaba viajar a ese momento para decirse a sí misma que disfrutara cada día de esa pura inocencia, ya que estaban por terminarse. Pero ahora debía centrarse en cocinar muy bien para complacer el paladar de Gaara, si lo mantenía feliz, entonces este llegaría a confiar en ella y tal vez así estaría más cerca de descubrir la verdad.

—¿Esta todo bien? —había bajado luego de unos 30 minutos o más vistiendo unos sencillos pantalones negros y una playera roja, su cabello estaba sumamente húmedo pero su semblante había cambiado, se sentía renovado y el olor de la comida no hacía más que abrirle el apetito.

—Ya estoy por terminar y debería secar su cabello, puede resfriarse — removía el curry para que este no se pegara al fondo de la olla, aun así el kage se acercó un poco para terminar robando uno de los vegetales que yacían en un plato, saboreo la salsa agridulce que los acompañaba, sus papilas gustativas de habían enamorado, era parecida a la comida de Temari, lo que llamaban, el sabor del hogar —No robe la comida por favor —pidió con amabilidad pero solo para relajar un poco el ambiente, él se disculpó y fue a sentarse a la mesa ratonera para esperar con impaciencia, los 5 minutos más largos de su vida, pero había valido la pena —Lo siento, fue lo único que pude preparar —pero arroz, curry vegetales encurtidos con salsa agridulce y soda de naranja, bastaba y sobraba para saciar a cualquier hambriento.

—Esta delicioso —degustaba sin ninguna preocupación de ser envenenado ya que había usado su técnica del tercer ojo captando algo más que la falta de malas intenciones, por lo cual la observaba con detenimiento mientras ella también disfrutaba de la cena, si tan solo pudieran hablar sin tapujos, le preguntaría de una vez ¿Que trama el Daimyo? Y si ella cooperaba le ofrecería que se quedara y si no cooperaba entonces trataría por todos los medios de convencerla e igual la resguardaría en su villa; la voz femenina lo hizo volver a la tierra ella inicio una conversación preguntándole la fecha de su cumpleaños por lo tanto terminaron compartiendo información personal acerca de gustos, estos se extendió incluso mientras ella lavaba los platos y él los secaba —¿Quieres ver los planos de la casa?

—¿Eh? Pensé que viviríamos acá —menciono mientras le pasaba el ultimo plato para secar.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero mis consejeros insisten en algo más grande y cómodo —termino su labor y subió a buscar su portátil mientras ella se secaba las manos para tomar asiento en el modesto sillón donde no espero mucho tiempo pues el pelirrojo pronto llego a hacerle compañía para mostrarle el diseño de el que sería su hogar —Tendrá 2 pisos, en la parte de abajo estará la sala, el comedor, la cocina y un baño para las visitas —todo se veía exactamente en el modelo 3D —Y en el piso de arriba tendremos 3 habitaciones y un estudio, la principal tendrá su propio baño —los ojos ámbar estaban admirando con mucha atención —¿Te gusta? —pregunto con dulzura y algo de preocupación.

—Es más de lo que alguna vez llegue a desear, siempre he vivido en lugares pequeños, incluso en el palacio del Daimyo solo tengo una habitación que comparto con otra chica —alzo la mirada encontrado aquellos orbes turquesa que la admiraban con ternura, sintió como si su corazón se redujera lo cual le apreso el pecho; se puso de pie, tomo la portal para cerrarla y llevarla a la mesa, así podría regresar a tomar asiento, prefiriendo esta vez hacerlo sobre uno de los muslos del pelirrojo el cual se ruborizo.

—No sabes cuánto disfruto tu compañía pero quiero que tengas claro que no pienso forzarte a hacer cosas que no te gusten y tú tampoco tienes que obligarte, sé que acordamos esforzarnos juntos pero, lo menos que deseo es que te sientas incomoda —la morena lo miro algo perpleja y el dolor dentro de su pecho aumento.

—Kazekage-sama…

—Basta de eso, puedes decirme Gaara —le sonrió con amabilidad, y ella sintió que sería demasiado difícil, pero continuaría sin importar nada.

—Gaara, no creo que tú debas esforzarte mucho, ya me gustas—soltó para la sorpresa del líder de Suna quien se llenó de una dicha que intento reprimir ¿Existía una posibilidad de que una mujer de verdad llegara a quererlo o incluso amarlo? —Escuche rumores maliciosos acerca de ti, pero cada minuto a tu lado es grato y reconfortante, incluso me dan ganas de abrazarte todo el tiempo —ella parecía tan sincera.

—Abrázame entonces —dijo como si fuese la cosa más simple del mundo, entonces ella no se resistió, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, y se recargo sobre el torso masculino, él correspondió acariciando la espalda femenina con mucha delicadeza, no quería hacer nada que arruinara el momento —Escucharas más cosas sobre mí, llevo un pasado bastante turbio, hice muchas cosas las cuales me atormentan por las noches, pero gracias a alguien elegí mi propio camino y no él que me habían impuesto —confeso en un tono bajo y apacible —Me volví Kazekage para emplear mi fuerza protegiendo a Sunagakure y también para que mi voz pueda llegar a aquellos que están perdidos como yo lo estuve.

—Aun así, el mundo Shinobi tal vez no cambie nunca, siempre emergerá alguien con el alma llena de ambiciones toxicas —musito sin despegarse un solo milímetro.

—Y siempre existirá alguien para combatir la maldad o para purificar un alma, son cosas que te llevan a morir con una sonrisa en el rostro —la tomo de los hombros obligándola a romper el abrazo pero evitando que se alejara, detallo el rostro femenino a profundidad, teniendo en cuenta una frase de Kankuro ¨ _Las mujeres son el enemigo más peligroso, nunca sabes que oculta una cara bonita¨_ Si que Nana le parecía atractiva además de dulce, no se resistió a probar sus labios y ella no se negó, empezaron con suavidad pero cuando se fue intensificando la ayudo a ponerse más cómoda, haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre su regazo algo de lo que se arrepintió, porque estaban solos, en su casa, besándose y demasiado cerca, esto despertaba en ambos nuevos deseos, a pesar de que para la morena se trataba de un trabajo el seducir al kage, no sentía una pizca de repulsión hacia él ¿Cómo podría odiar a un hombre que hasta ahora se había comportado como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas? —¿Quieres quedarte? —pregunto con un notorio sonrojo en el rostro ya que el pelirrojo se refería a si ella deseaba que continuara.

—¿Tú quieres que me quede? —respondió con otra pregunta mientras acunaba el rostro masculino entre sus manos y luego las pasaba por los sedosos cabellos color fuego, el líder de Suna suspiro con levedad analizando la situación, no se dejaría influenciar por el aumento de testosterona ¿Pero que tenia de malo? Cumpliría su palabra, se casaría con ella.

—Si —al fin tomo una decisión y ella sonrió algo avergonzada.

—Entonces ¿Quién soy yo para negarme a los deseos de mi Kazekage? —dijo con notoria coquetería y al nombrado se le fue de vacaciones la poca lucidez que le quedaba, nunca se había valido de su rango para cumplir algún capricho, pero si a eso quería jugar ella le seguiría; se le olvido totalmente que podría estar en presencia del enemigo, ahora todo lo que quería era llevarla a su habitación para hacerle todo lo que había leído y escuchado sobre esos asuntos de amantes, justo eso haría, se levantó sosteniendo a la liviana mujer quien le daba leves besos en los labios pero cuando iba a empezar a subir las escaleras, alguien llamo a su puerta. ¡No! Exclamaron ambos dentro de sus mentes, mientras se mantenían estáticos tal vez en espera de que se marcharan, pero nuevamente golpearon la superficie de madera.

—Gaara, es un asunto importante—se trataba de Kankuro quien sabía que su hermano no se dormía a estas horas, el nombrado dejo a su prometida con cuidado sobre el suelo.

—¡Ya voy! —bufo con algo de mal humor, en realidad el instinto asesino que creyó perder hace mucho tiempo emergía con sutileza, más le valía a su hermano mayor que el asunto fuese importante.

—Puedo irme —musito la voz femenina y negó de inmediato el pelirrojo, no sacaría a la muchacha por una ventana como si se tratara de una ladrona u otra cosa.

—Prepara algo de té, por favor —ella asintió y se fue hasta la cocina, ordeno un poco su larga melena y la ato en un chongo, estaba acalorada pero no más que su cómplice quien esperaba que su erección desapareciera. Kankuro seguía esperando a fuera, empezaba a preocuparse pero a los pocos minutos al fin la puerta se abrió.

—¿Se puede saber por…—se contuvo de pronunciar un reclamo, hacía muchos años que no veía una expresión tan siniestra en el rostro de su pequeño hermano, incluso trago saliva ruidosamente, dudo cuando el pelirrojo lo invito a pasar, las manos le temblaban al quitarse sus sandalias, el ambiente estaba demasiado pesado, pero antes de cruzar a la sala miro hacia la cocina notando la presencia femenina.

—Buenas noches Kankuro-sama ¿Le gusta el té de menta? —lo único de color que le quedo en el rostro fue su maquillaje violeta, tan solo asintió mientras su mente se iluminaba, ahora todo tenía sentido, había llegado en un momento muy inoportuno.

—Supongo que vienes a darme un informe —el kage intento relajarse ya había sido demasiado obvio con su mal humor.

—Sí, es de último momento —le tendió un pendrive, era más cómodo usar la tecnología puesto que podían tener archivos del tipo multimedia; los ninjas se instalaron en la mesa ratonera, Gaara uso su portátil para visualizar la información, sí que se trataba de algo importante pero sabía que podía aguardar al menos un par de horas, a los pocos minutos la morena les llevo el té.

—Los dejare trabajar, además tengo que levantarme temprano —el pelirrojo reacciono al instante, quería decir un ¨quédate¨ pero en presencia de cierto experto en marionetas sería una locura.

—Te acompañare —igual se puso de pie.

—No se preocupe, puedo llegar sola al hotel, además tienes trabajo urgente —por todos los dioses, Kankuro quería que se lo tragara la tierra, el ambiente se volvía a tensar, de seguro Gaara lo mataría en cuanto estuvieran solos.

—Amagi esta fuera le ordenare que te acompañe —el castaño se puso de pie para acompañar a la chica hasta la puerta.

—Iré a despedirte en la mañana —menciono el pelirrojo y ella le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

—Que tengan buenas noches —los orbes turquesa miraron con pesar como se alejaba la morena siendo acompañada por el subordinado de Kankuro, podría verla en la mañana pero seguro por unos escasos minutos y después tendría que esperar hasta la boda, algo que sin duda llevaría meses ¿Y si ella cambiaba de opinión?

—Gaara, recuerda lo que te dije, las mujeres son peligrosas, por más tentadora que sea no bajes la guardia, no sabemos nada de ella, su expediente es falso.

—Lo sé —dijo mientras volvía al interior de la casa.

—¿Cómo que lo sabes? —se espantó el castaño.

—Ella me lo dijo —ambos se instalaron de nuevo en la modesta sala.

—Y tú le crees —suspiro el castaño —Gaara sé que eres un gran Shinobi y un excelente líder, lo demuestras cada día, pero hay asuntos en los que no tienes experiencia —el pelirrojo le sonrió y luego tomo un sorbo de té.

—Si yo no hubiera confiado en Uzumaki Naruto, un completo extraño para nosotros en aquel tiempo ¿Crees que estaríamos manteniendo esta conversación? —el marionetista ni siquiera pudo articular una silaba —Ella obviamente es una kunoichi su manera de moverse es ágil y sin aberturas por lo cual debe ser buena en el taijutsu, nunca conoció a sus padres así que es muy probable que su vida se resuma en entrenar para ser el arma del Daimyo, si su misión fuese matarme ya me hubiera atacado, así que tal vez le ordenaron obtener algo de la villa, algo de lo cual yo solamente puedo saber.

—Y piensas averiguar qué es y también lo que trama ese viejo regordete —era un plan arriesgado pero al menos los llevaría a deshacerse de un pez gordo, uno que estaba aplastando Sunagakure.

—Sí, pero es algo que nadie debe saber, solo estamos en esto Baki, tu y yo, cuando mucho pediremos apoyo a Konoha, porque si hay otro traidor entre los consejeros o los ninjas de alto rango podrían alertar al señor feudal —el castaño asintió y se humedeció la garganta con un poco de té, sería una noche de trabajo ideando algún plan, porque la mayoría de las veces las guerras no se libran en un gran campo de batalla.


	8. Cap 8: El arduo trabajo del Kazekage

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que les gusta mi fic, lo cual me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Acá les dejo el cap de la semana.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishi-sama

* * *

Cap 8: El Arduo trabajo del Kazekage.

Ya habían trascurrido 2 semanas y media desde la boda de Temari, su ausencia aún se aferraba con fuerza en los corazones de sus hermanos a pesar de que gracias al correo electrónico se mantenían en contacto, ella les envió las fotos de la boda y de los lugares que visito durante su luna de miel, ya que ahora había vuelto a Konohagakure donde a pesar de que todos la recibían con los brazos abiertos, se sentía preocupada y deprimida; mas por el hecho de que Shikamaru debía trabajar, mientras que la rubia se quedaba sola en casa, un lugar precioso en los terrenos del clan Nara, aún tenía mucho por organizar, pero lo hacía sin prisa, sentía ansiedad al no tener idea de qué hacer cuando su hogar estuviera en total orden, esta tarde se dedicaba a ordenar el estudio específicamente la pequeña biblioteca, incluso hojeo algunos libros.

—Ya estoy en casa —la voz masculina a sus espaldas la tomó por sorpresa pero se sintió feliz al verlo, él se había marchado muy temprano y desde entonces reinaba el silencio.

—Bienvenido, llegas temprano —coloco el libro que sostenía en el estante y se acercó a saludarlo con un pequeño beso pues retrocedió al instante —¿Has estado fumando de nuevo? —le regaño.

—Solo fue uno, no seas problemática —la atrapo entre sus brazos mientras que ella intentaba zafarse incluso coloco una de sus manos sobre el rostro masculino para mantenerlo alejado, pero sin contar que él jugaría sucio al hacerle cosquillas, la rubia se retorció mientras pedía que se detuviera, pero el moreno no obedeció hasta que terminaron sobre el suelo de madera donde pudo asaltar la boca de su esposa, cuando sus cuerpos exigían oxigeno separaron sus labios.

—No quieras evadir un regaño de esta forma tan sucia —el ninja tan solo esbozo una sonrisa y se alejó un poco antes de terminar herido.

—Mi madre nos invitó a cenar —la rubia asintió en señal de que aceptaba la oferta pero había algo en sus ojos verdes que denotaba tristeza —¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? —y a su esposo no se le escapaba nada.

—Creo que me siento un poco sola, tal vez es porque extraño a mis hermanos, a mi villa y la vida como kunoichi —menciono con melancolía.

—Puedes venir a ayudarme al trabajo cuando quieras, también intentar hacer amigas, seguro que te recibirían con los brazos abiertos, visita a mi madre, ella estará muy feliz de contar mis historias vergonzosas, viaja a Suna cuando gustes aunque yo estaría triste sin ti —nunca se esperó que un vago fuese tan atento, incluso se sonrojo al escuchar sus consejos —Pero si todo eso no es suficiente, deberíamos tener un hijo pronto —soltó como si nada, dejando muy conmocionada a su esposa —Incluso podríamos empezar justo ahora —se le acercó peligrosamente pero de nuevo ella marco distancias.

—¿Eso sí que no te da pereza? —le reclamo con los labios abultados, ya que lo hacían con bastante frecuencia, algo de lo que no se quejaban, pero esta vez buscaba molestarlo.

—Todo es tu culpa, paseándote por la casa con ese yukata ajustado, cotoneando las caderas, emanando ese perfume embriagador y siendo demasiado hermosa ¿Cómo puedo luchar contra eso? —fingió total inocencia mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

—Pobre bebé llorón —sin contemplaciones se abalanzó sobre su mujer problemática, esta vez no pensaba desistir.

La mañana siguiente en la aldea de Suna el kage tenía una importante reunión con sus consejeros, no había pegado ojo durante toda la noche, pero a sus 20 años se trataba de alguien demasiado responsable; incluso fue el primero en llegar a la sala de reuniones sentándose a la cabeza de la gran mesa, repaso sus informes dando tiempo de que llegaran los sabios, cuando estuvieron todos, empezó dando el reporte económico, todos sorprendidos por la generosidad repentina del Daimyo, pensado que tal vez todo era por esa amenaza de que la villa brindaría sus servicios a otro país. Luego de todos los reportes Gaara creyó haber terminado la reunión pero al viejo Ebizo no se le escapaba nada.

—Joven Kazekage, hay ciertos rumores acerca de perdidas notorias de nuestros ninjas en misiones, desde genin hasta Jounin, muchas familias están angustiadas e incluso molestas, debería tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que se levanten contra usted —el pelirrojo deseaba mantener ese asunto bajo perfil pues no quería que nadie interviniera en su investigación.

—Daré un comunicado sobre eso, de todas formas asumimos que nuestros ninjas están desaparecidos ya que hasta ahora no encontramos sus cuerpos ni ningún indicio de sus muertes —los comentarios se levantaron en la sala.

—¿Y ya tiene una idea de quien podría estar atentando contra nuestros shinobis? —pregunto Fudo mientras se rasca la barba.

—Se está realizando una meticulosa investigación, es un asunto delicado y debemos mantenernos bajo perfil —con ello el pelirrojo pedía que no se metieran en el asunto enviando ninjas sin su autorización.

—Espero tengamos una pronta resolución de ese alarmante problema —agrego Ebizo.

—Tenemos otro asunto, el Daimyo envió un mensaje, ya que tu hermana mayor contrajo matrimonio hace más de 2 semanas, pide que le sea dada una fecha para tu boda —el anciano Iwao se aclaró la garganta —Se nota que nuestro señor feudal tiene prisa por meter a esa espía en nuestra villa.

—Ha invertido en solo unos meses más de lo que solía darnos en un año, seguro que cuida sus intereses —espeto Toujuurou quien en realidad era Kankuro, buscando desviar las sospechas hacia el viejo regordete y por suerte todos estaban de acuerdo.

—Aun así Kazekage-sama, no creo que sea buena idea una boda en estos tiempos difíciles, puede que aumente la ira del pueblo — Iwao tenía algo de razón, pero Gaara tenía un plan estructurado que incluía a su prometida.

—¿Sugieren que cancele la boda? —los murmullos se levantaron de nuevo, algunos estaban de acuerdo en que la cancelara mientras que otros pedían atrasarla —Debo disculparme pero no puedo hacer eso, cometí un grave error y en cuanto antes sea la boda podre taparlo.

—¿De qué hablas joven Gaara? —pregunto Fudo con cierta curiosidad, el kage se preparó para mantenerse lo más sereno posible.

—Tuve sexo con ella varias veces sin tomar ninguna medida de cuidado ¿Y si está embarazada? Sería un escándalo, si cancelo la boda o si su vientre empieza a notarse antes de que la despose —los vejestorios se espantaron, y empezaron a murmurar cosas como ¨ _¿Qué pasa con los jóvenes de estos tiempos?¨ ¨No me lo esperaba del joven kage¨_ incluso Kankuro agradecía portar una máscara porque estaba reprimiendo la risa, ni siquiera podía voltear la mirada hacia su hermano, jamás imagino que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

—Supongo que nada podemos hacer, fijaremos una fecha cercana para la boda, si la mujer está embarazada no tendremos que preocuparnos de que nos va a espiar — sugirió Toujuurou-Kankuro para apoyar al pelirrojo.

La reunión termino sin contratiempos para el líder de Suna, aunque en los últimos minutos se dedicaron a pedirle cosas como de costumbre de las cuales hizo una lista y de vuelta a su oficina de las entrego a Sari, su asistente, la cual siempre lo trataba con extrema amabilidad, pero Gaara simplemente le agradecía por su excelente trabajo, para luego encerrarse en su despacho, miro la pila de papeles y resoplo.

—Estas de mal humor últimamente —dijo el marionetista entrando por la ventana, ya se había desecho de su horrendo disfraz —¿Acaso es por mi culpa? —el castaño quería saber si había interrumpido algo aquella noche.

—¿Algún informe del escuadrón de marionetistas? —lo corto en seco el menor, quien no pensaba saciar la curiosidad de su hermano.

—Que aburrido eres —bufo — Pero si, al parecer este problema no solo nos está afectando a nosotros, ninjas de países pequeños también están desapareciendo aunque en menos cantidades, eso da a entender que alguien de verdad están ensañado contra nosotros —tomo asiento frente al escritorio y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, estaba agotado, ambos habían estado trabajando incluso el triple.

—Y esos pequeños países son vecinos nuestros ¿Cierto?—el mayor asintió.

—¿Qué crees que estén haciendo? ¿Acaso les lavaran el cerebro para formar un ejército?

—Tardarían mucho en obtener suficientes ninjas para eso, además, es bastante evidente el número de desapariciones que se reportarían —una incertidumbre que les quitaba las ganas de dormir, Gaara deseaba apresurar las cosas, lo menos que necesitaba era que el pueblo se revelara contra él.

La vida del kage se había tornado más cansada de lo normal, tenía que rendir explicaciones que expreso con el corazón en la mano, metafóricamente, para que su villa continuara confiando en él, por suerte apaciguo al pequeño grupo que empezaba a alterarse, de todas formas lo habían visto luchar y trabajar sin descanso, sin duda se había convertido en una figura que todos admiraban pese a su juventud; sin embargo las investigaciones siempre daban resultados que no los llevaban a ningún lado, era como que si los ninjas se evaporaban en el desierto, pero no se rendiría ¡Nunca lo haría! Noche tras noche la pasaba en su oficina revisando todo lo pertinente al caso, estaba concentrado hasta que llamaron a su puerta.

—Adelante —ordeno con su voz profunda y serena, pronto se arrepintió un poco, se trataba de 3 kunoichis que conocía bien.

—Buenas noches Kazekage-sama —pronunciaron al unísono las 3 mujeres una vez entraron al despacho y el kage respondió al saludo con educación.

—Le hemos traído nuestros reportes de las misiones de exploración —índico Yukata la morena, tendiendo los folios los cuales el líder de Suna recibió añadiendo un ¨gracias por su trabajo¨

—Mi equipo logro obtener algo de información importante —añadió Sari una chica de cabellos castaños que hacía de todo para que cierto pelirrojo se fijase en ella.

—Lo revisare lo más pronto posible —musito como respuesta a la sugerencia.

—¿Tiene nuevas misiones? —su ex alumna, lucia en extremo afligida.

—Por el momento pueden ir a descansar —muchas veces su hermana le peleaba él que se comportara tan amable con las kunoichis que lo acechaban porque de esa forma jamás lo dejarían en paz, pero esta vez ellas notaron su semblante cansado así que Yukata y Sari decidieron retirarse, dejándolo a solas con Matsuri, quien intentaba mantener la compostura —¿Quieres hablarme de algo? —ella asintió, lleno sus pulmones de oxígeno y valentía para soltar una pregunta.

—Gaara-sama ¿Es cierto que vas a casarte? —los ojos turquesa se clavaron en los orbes negros de la menuda chica.

—Así es —soltó sin ningún tipo de anestésico, pues se trataba de una información que se extendía por toda la aldea; para la exalumna fue como un balde de agua helada, incluso toda la piel le empezó a picar como si agujas microscópicas se le enterraran.

—¿Cómo es posible? —apoyo sus manos temblorosas sobre el escritorio —No te pueden obligar a hacer eso, tu mereces…—su voz femenina se quebró, intentaba por todos los medios no llorar pero sus ojos negros estaba empañados.

—No importa lo que pase, eso es algo que no me hará cambiar —se levantó de su cómoda silla para acercarse a la castaña la cual estaba paralizada, tanto así que no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando el pelirrojo la estrecho entre sus brazos —Quiero que tengas claro que tú eres alguien importante para mí, siempre voy a protegerte —la abrazo mientras ella lloraba por el dolor que su corazón roto le causaba, Gaara conocía los sentimientos de Matsuri pero solo sentía un tierno cariño por ella, no podía ofrecerle nada más.

—Igual no puedo soportarlo —se rehusó a seguir siendo consolada, así que termino por huir a toda velocidad, iría a ocultarse en su casa por largo tiempo.

—Me pregunto si a tu prometida le gustara que andes abrazando a otras chicas, sería divertido que se enterara —irrumpió Kankuro poco después por la ventana, había visto todo y su pequeño hermano termino avergonzado.

—Si dices algo te pagare solo la mitad por las misiones —amenazo con seriedad.

—¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel!? —se escandalizo al instante —Sabes, yo pensé que terminarías casado con esa chica y ahora no pienso que sea una mala idea, deberías tomarla luego de que concluya este asunto —no tenía reparos en decir lo que pensaba y Gaara apreciaba esa sinceridad aunque a veces fuese algo incomoda —Ya veo —musito de nuevo el mayor.

—¿Qué cosa? —el kage volvió a su asiento para continuar con el trabajo.

—Te gusta la chica mala, nunca imagine que ese fuese tu tipo, pero no te culpo, suelen ser muy buenas…

—Una palabra más y no cobraras durante un año —el castaño tembló de miedo, sin paga por un año, sus novias lo dejarían por fracasado.

—Te has vuelto un mocoso pedante —le regaño desde la puerta antes de irse a lo que Gaara suspiro resignado, como extrañaba a Temari, ella sí que sabía poner en su lugar al despreocupado de Kankuro, pero igual no le molestaba del todo, a veces era divertido que el castaño saliera con una de sus ocurrencias.

Al fin se dio una fecha para la boda, sería casi a finales del año y para eso faltaba 1 mes y medio, por lo cual, ahora el kage estaba más estresado, no solo tenía en su cabeza el gran problema de la villa, si no que debía pensar en cómo hacer que Nana cambiara de bando, se sentía un poco culpable al tener que usarla para obtener información; pero su posición se lo exigía, cada día las familias que no recibían una solo noticia de sus seres queridos los desesperaba, Gaara lo notaba cuando caminaba de vuelta a casa y muchos habitantes murmuraban con recelo. Siempre supo que ser Kazekage era difícil pero nunca imagino que pudiese llegar a tales extremos, aunque había una alianza shinobi que le quito mucho peso de encima, al parecer los problemas nunca terminarían.


	9. Cap 9: La boda del Kazekage

Cap 9: La boda del Kazekage.

No sabía si el tiempo había trascurrido lento o demasiado rápido, de lo único que era consciente es que ya estaba camino a un lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia, un ostentoso hotel ubicado en los dominios del país del viento, el pelirrojo a pesar de mantener un semblante tranquilo, estaba nervioso, pero sus acompañantes intentaban animarlo, porque sus hermanos y su cuñado no se perderían la boda; también le sorprendió que Naruto se le uniera, pero esto lo ponía feliz, no iba la guerra solo. Les llevo un día de camino desde Sunagakure hasta su destino, donde el paisaje era totalmente diferente, las dunas fueron reemplazadas por frondosos árboles que se movían al ritmo de la brisa fresca que anunciaba la despedida del sol, en cuanto llegaron el Daimyo los recibió con un saludo cortes, luego de las formalidades Gaara busco con la mirada hasta encontrar a su prometida, la cual le dedico una sonrisa sutil.

—Tenemos un banquete preparado, seguro que fue un largo viaje —el regordete junto a su sequito guiaron a los ninjas al interior del recinto, ordeno a los sirvientes que se encargaran de los equipajes, puesto que todo estaba organizado a detalle, pronto se encontraron en el comedor principal donde se celebraría una cena bastante tradicional, como era de esperarse Naruto se emocionó con la comida lo que llevo que Shikamaru le propinara un codazo en el estómago como petición de que se comportara a la altura.

—Agradecemos su hospitalidad Tanaka-san —menciono el pelirrojo; cada quien tomo asiento donde les fue indicado, en los cojines sobre el piso de tatami, teniendo en frente una larga mesa ratonera que formaba una ¨U¨ a la cabeza de esta se sentaron los celebrados, a la derecha el Daimyo junto con su joven esposa y su hijo mayor más 2 hijas, además de otros nobles estirados y a la izquierda los escasos invitados del Kage.

—Ustedes merecen esto y más, son nuestros héroes de guerra —exclamo el regordete dando inicio a la cena, Kankuro y Naruto se mantuvieron hablando de manera muy amena, Gaara no tenía más opción que mantener una conversación con el señor feudal, mientras que Temari se mantenía observando a la prometida de su hermano, la cual solo se limitaba a comer.

—Ya déjala en paz —le susurro Shikamaru —Controla tus celos de hermana.

—Prueba esto, esta delicioso —le metió un trozo de pescado con mucho wasabi en la boca para silenciarlo, porque nadie le prohibiría mantener sus celos de hermana sobreprotectora, el moreno no tuvo más opción que hasta robar la bebida de Naruto el cual se quejó, pero era una emergencia hasta las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cafés, la pequeña disputa entre los oriundos de Konoha termino por escucharse en todo el comedor, una gota de sudor resbalaba por la sien del Kage, esperando que al menos durante la ceremonia de mañana se comportaran.

Fuera de las formalidades la velada fue agradable, cada uno fue guiado a su lugar de descanso, pero algunos no pretendían estarse quietos; Nara Temari engatuso a su esposo para que organizara una reunión de hombres en la habitación de Gaara, pero solo era para librarse del moreno, y así poder valerse de sus habilidades de Kunoichi para espiar, caminado con sigilo por los pasillos, evitando en todo momento el sonido de sus pasos, se topó con una puerta custodiada, seguro que detrás de esta se encontraba el regordete, el que tuviese vigilantes la hacía desconfiar, aunque en realidad todo la hacía dudar, solo estaba buscando una excusa para interponerse y derrumbar este teatro, ahora que estaba lejos de su villa no podía hacer nada por su pequeño hermano, en especial, estaba atada de manos y pies si tocaba protegerlo.

—Temari-sama —la rubia se asustó al escuchar la voz femenina a sus espaldas y con rapidez se giró para toparse con los ojos ámbar, los mismos que parecían guarda una frialdad y un vacío que se le hacía familiar —¿Buscabas algún lugar?

—Solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco —se excusó la kunoichi sonando convincente.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo? —pregunto la morena recibiendo una respuesta positiva, las féminas terminaron en uno de los jardines internos, donde todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio, se sentaron en el borde del piso de madera, admirando las flores y el estanque lleno de peces que de vez en cuando saltaban —¿Qué tipo de mujeres le gustan a Gaara? —pregunto como si nada haciendo que la mayor se sonrojara.

—¿Cómo iba a saber algo así? Gaara es alguien muy reservado —su acompañante soltó un leve suspiro —Quiero pedirte algo de mujer a mujer —las orbes ámbar miraban con atención —Si sientes que no puedes con todo esto, renuncia —hizo una pausa —Gaara es alguien muy importante, para su villa y su familia, ha cargado con un pasado difícil pero se esfuerza cada día para mantener la paz, tanto en Sunagakure como en todo el mundo Shinobi ¿Lo entiendes?

—Si —musito la más joven —Me esforzare por estar a la altura —sus palabras llenas de convicción pero la rubia frunció el ceño.

—No quiero escuchar eso, contamos con muchos ninjas que están dispuestos a luchar a su lado, hombro con hombro, lo que quiero es a una mujer que lo haga feliz, que le de amor —Temari no le rogaba, se lo exigía y por una vez Nana no pudo mantener la mirada, la desvió hacia sus propios pies, sintiendo algo de culpa en su interior, pero renunciar no era una opción.

—Prometo que lo hare —alzo de nuevo el rostro y esbozo una de sus mejores sonrisas, la princesa del viento suspiro con pesar, no cumplió su objetivo de intimidarla, ahora no tenía más opción que confiar en que esa desconocida cumpliría con su palabra.

Más tarde esa noche todos parecían dormir en plena calma, pero un conocido pelirrojo no podía unirse a ese habito tan necesario que por muchos años no pudo disfrutar, se removía en su futon sin cesar hasta que el cuerpo empezó a dolerle y su mente termino por frustrarse, ya que miles de pensamientos picoteaban su cerebro como un pájaro carpintero, faltaban pocas horas para su boda y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba nervioso, incluso más que durante la guerra; Gaara había sido entrenado como un arma y con el tiempo se había vuelto un ninja de elite, por lo tanto estaba preparado matar si fuese necesario y para sacrificar su vida en una batalla ¿Pero casarse? Y peor aún ¿Casarse con una espía? Sin más que poder hacer se levantó de la cama, salió de su habitación yendo a una ajena, tal vez se sentía débil por lo que iba a hacer, pero requería un consejo.

—¿No puedes dormir? —pregunto su hermano quien estaba reunido con Naruto y Shikamaru; el pelirrojo negó levemente uniéndose al círculo de amigos —Los chicos vinieron desde hace rato, pero pensamos que estabas dormido y no quisimos molestar, después de todo mañana será un día difícil —el nombrado trago saliva con fuerza, no quería recordar eso.

—Hombre, no digas eso, no quieras asustarlo —le reclamo el más bullicioso del grupo a la vez que abastecía de sake al resto —No debes temer Gaara, te has convertido en alguien bastante popular entre las mujeres, seguro que le gustas a esa chica —el analítico del grupo no sabía si darle un premio o un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto por ser tan directo.

—Es normal que estés nervioso, no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, seguro que ella también se siente de la misma forma —dijo el moreno quien luego humedeció su garganta con un trago de licor, el Kage sonrió con levedad, en definitiva fue una buena idea acudir a ellos.

—Es un hecho que vas a casarte, así que hablemos de algo muy importante que como hermanos mayores y hombres experimentados es nuestro deber prepárate —el marionetista lo dijo con tanta seriedad que los demás le prestaron una ridícula atención, como que si se tratara de un plan de batalla o un jutsu prohibido —La noche de bodas.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamo Naruto antes darse cuenta de algo —Espera ¿Nunca has estado con una chica? —el rostro del kage se puso del mismo color que su cabello ¡Con un demonio, no quería hablar de esas cosas!

—¿Eso que importa? —intento recuperar su típica seriedad, pero se sentía como un jovencito acorralado a pesar de sus casi 21 años de edad, de inmediato el rubio y el castaño empezaron a murmurar cosas que todos escuchaban —He tenido mucho trabajo ¿Si? —se excusó ante las pequeñas burlas.

—Lo que pasa es que Naruto se inició a temprana edad besando a Sasuke —le recordó el Nara.

—¡Shikamaru traidor! Además eso fue un accidente, ahora tengo ganas de vomitar, maldito Sasuke —incluso Gaara termino por reír levemente, lo que hirió los sentimientos de su primer amigo.

—¿Y si ella no quiere? De todos modos es un matrimonio arreglado, es poco probable que yo de verdad le guste, no quiero forzarla a algo que no desee —menciono con tranquilidad mientras se sujetaba del mentón, adoptando su típica pose de análisis —Tengo entendido que es algo muy importante para una mujer —aunque esa noche que fue interrumpido por cierto marionetista, ella parecía tan dispuesta, de pronto cierto dúo empezó con sus consejos de conquistadores, mientras Shikamaru opto por hacerse el dormido, ni loco se podría a hablar de esas cosas, no quería ser torturado por marionetas y mucho menos que lo sepultaran con arena, sin embargo mantenía una oreja bien parada, ya que los consejos de un Don Juan más los del aprendiz del sabio pervertido lograban interesarle, se guardaría algunos para más tarde, aunque la curiosidad le picaba para ver el rostro de su hermano menor que estaba recibiendo más información de la necesaria.

La ceremonia empezó a prepararse luego del desayuno, Gaara nunca se sintió más incómodo al tener servidumbre que lo ayudase a bañar y vestir, la verdad deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, su ostentoso kimono negro incluso pesaba, parecía un distinguido amo de algún castillo como aparecían en los libros, pero en realidad le parecía ridículo hasta su cabello aplastado hacia atrás, pero era el circo que el Daimyo quería y no se podía protestar, incluso sus amigos y hasta su hermana no pudieron reprimir la risa en cuanto lo vieron, genial, ahora seguro que hasta su prometida se burlaría. Empezó a sudar mientras la esperaba en el altar, ubicado en los terrenos del hotel, _sí que se trataba de un lugar bastante lucrativo_ pensó en un intento de disipar sus nervios, aquello le recordaba a su primera reunión como Kazekage cuando expuso sus primeras propuestas ante el consejo de ancianos su semblante estaba lleno de seguridad, pero en el fondo tenía miedo de quedar en ridículo como ahora, pero Naruto estaba desde la primera fila, sonriendo ampliamente, enviándole su energía, pronto la espera termino con la llegada de la novia envuelta en un majestuoso kimono blanco con detalles rojos más un tocado enorme de oro y cristales sobre su cabeza, no parecía nada incomoda, caminaba con seguridad con el porte de una princesa, los presentes se levantaron para dar inicio al ritual; si fingían lo hacían muy bien, pues las miradas ámbar y turquesa demostraban dulzura, cuando estas se cruzaban una leve sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, los ojos de la morena se empañaron levemente al notar que los anillos tenían un pequeño grabado, el mismo kanji tatuado en la frente de su casi esposo ¨ _Amor¨_ ¿De verdad alguna vez podría ser merecedora de tal afecto? Su mente se nublo por un instante hasta que sintió los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos, en un delicado beso que terminaba una etapa e iniciaba otra. Temari intento refrenar sus lágrimas, estaba abrumada, no sabía si era felicidad o tristeza lo que su corazón sentía, Shikamaru la rodeo de los hombros siendo su apoyo incondicional y la rubia no rechisto, requería la calidez de su hombre.

Ya estando unidos en sagrado matrimonio se realizaría una pequeña recepción para disfrutar de un generoso almuerzo, el señor feudal celebraba sin escatimar con el sake, mientras su hijo un joven de cabellos azabache le reclamaba que era demasiado temprano para beber de semejante forma, pero el regordete no hacia ningún caso, en cambio causaba la risa del resto de los invitados.

—Kazekage-dono quiero decirle que lo admiro mucho—alzo la voz el hombre en estado de ebriedad —Es usted un hombre tan sencillo, acepto casarse con una muchacha que no posee títulos, riquezas ni siquiera pertenece a un renombrado clan shinobi —añadió.

—Que no posea nada de eso no la hace menos especial, por eso le estoy muy agradecido por obsequiarme algo tan valioso —aclaro con la frente en alto, pues el pelirrojo no toleraría que lo humillaran y mucho menos a su esposa —Por eso, quiero hacer un brindis —alzo su pequeña taza de cerámica llena de sake y todos le imitaron —Por Sabaku no Nana, el oasis de mi desierto —no era alguien con gran conocimiento romántico, pero esas palabras con fuerte significado le habían salido del corazón y llegado al de algunos presentes, incluida su esposa.

—Y por Sabaku no Gaara, a pesar de que recorrimos senderos muy separados nuestro hilo rojo del destino al fin dejara de tensarse, pues tú has nacido para que yo te ame —el silencio se hizo presente, la chica se sonrojo ante la sorpresa del kage, el Daimyo estaba orgulloso de su kunoichi, sí que se trataba de un auténtico camaleón, sus mentiras sonaban a verdades, al menos eso era lo que él creía.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamo Naruto para cortar la tensión y así todos pudieron saborear el licor que muchos disfrutaban mientras que otros no le encontraban más que un amargo sabor.

Poco rato después Gaara indico que se retiraría junto con su esposa, el ambiente se había tornado pesado y ya no estaba dispuesto a continuar actuando en un teatro tan deprimente, en el fondo sintió mucha envida de la boda de su mejor amigo e incluso la de su hermana, él se había imaginado algo parecido en la intimidad de su villa pero ya no importaba, haría que cada día por venir fuese acogedor para ambos. La pareja tenía una suite reservada, alejada del edificio principal, incluso apenas se comunicaban al cruzar un puente de varios metros, se trataba de unas instalaciones privadas, como especie de una cabaña pues al entrar se toparon con una sala de estar equipada con muebles, una pequeña biblioteca y diferentes aparatos electrónicos destinados al entretenimiento.

—Ya no puedo más —se quejó la morena mientras intentaba sacarse el exagerado tocado que adornaba su cabeza, parecía una tarea complicada por lo cual su compañero se acercó a ayudarla, hasta que al fin la libero, ella se soltó el apretado peinado, su desordenado fleco cayó sobre su frente al igual que los mechones que enmarcan su rostro —Gracias —obtuvo una sonrisa como repuesta y luego de situar el adorno sobre una mesa él mismo se despeino su rojiza cabellera mientras caminaba en dirección a las puertas corredizas de cristal que daban hacia el patio, en cuanto se abrió camino quedo pasmado ante la agradable sorpresa, unas modestas formaciones rocosas se alzaban a pocos metros y de esta caía constantemente un flujo de agua que formaba un lago de agua cristalina, el sonido le resulto tan relajante.


End file.
